Katára tis Seirínas
by SukiChan12
Summary: A strange new enemy destroys Trunks and Pan's relationship, changing Pan's life forever. Will she be able to defeat this enemy and save her love, or will she succumb to the katára seirí nas? Does she even want to save him, or is there another side to the story that has yet to be seen? Rated T for profanity. Cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**The basis of this one is a self-created legend that women become sirens, a similar creature to mermaids, when their soul mate breaks their heart. Pan 'thinks' Trunks cheated on her; and I'll elaborate on this further, and the result is that Pan is a Siren. More information on Sirens later on in the story. Ok, this oneshot was a little too inspiring, so its going to be a four or five chapter fic. Lol, i hate when this happens!**

Pan's POV

"Doesn't he _know_ how to take a hint? Panny, you want me to get rid of him?" Bra asked softly, glowering at the name that had been popping up on my cell phone all that evening. I nodded mutely and hugged my pillow to my chest. I felt her lips on my forehead, "I'm _not _going to let him get away with this, Panny, don't worry." My own response was to bury my head in the pillow I held a start silently weeping as I recalled the events that led to the hellish pain tearing through my soul...

..._ I smiled at Trunks's secretary as I walked by, carrying our lunch for the afternoon, "Hi, Sarah." She waved me by, "Go right on in, Ms. Son." I walked into Trunks's office, carrying our lunch, "Trunks, I brought... lunch..." my jaw fell at the sight in front of me. Trunks was sitting at his desk, several buttons on his shirt undone, lipstick smeared on his throat. A woman with naturally white hair and silver eyes stood over him, clad only in her underwear and pantyhose... and she was smirking deviously at me. "What's wrong, Pan," she sneered, "never seen a man and a woman about to have sex?" I ignored her and turned my eyes to Trunks, staring at him pleadingly, "Trunks... why?" He stood up, revealing that his belt was undone, "Panny, please, this isn't what it looks like-"_

"_Then what is it? Because it sure looks like you're about to cheat on me." I said harshly, "What, am I not good enough for you? Not unique enough? Not PRETTY ENOUGH!?" My voice built into a scream. "How about not mature enough. Or old enough, even." The white haired woman spoke again, and I glared at her, "You stay the fuck out of this, bitch, this has nothing to do with you!" she smirked, "It has everything to do with me, because I'm the one who's taking your man." I surged towards her, but a wall of muscle kept me at bay. I stared up at his cerulean blue eyes, "Oh, what happened to 'Pan, it's not what it looks like'?" I hissed, pushing him away from me, "Well, listen to this, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. You can HAVE that whore, because we're done!" with that, I turned on my heel and ran, taking the food with me. There was NO way that whore was going to eat the food I bought. The tears ran down my numb cheeks as I made my way out of the building and headed to the living quarters. I barely made it to Bra's room before breaking down in front of her, crying hysterically. Bra hugged me tightly, murmuring comforts as I whimpered into her chest, "He cheated, he cheated, he cheated... Bra, it hurts..."_

Pan's POV *current time*

I was curled up in a ball, feeling utterly miserable, in my bed. Bra and Marron were in the living room of my house, screaming down the phone at my now ex-boyfriend, who was being quite adamant in his attempts to come and see me. Bra was her mother's daughter and she wasn't having it. I involuntarily flinched as she called him something you'd only hear at the docks. I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take my shower. The events of the day had utterly exhausted me, and I wanted nothing more than to just relax and try to unwind...

I carefully started the shower at the temperature I preferred and got a fresh towel and my favorite body-wash from the cabinet. My pajamas were neatly folded on counter beside the sink. I walked over to the mirror and peered into it, sighing at what I saw. I looked _aged_, as though a million years had gone by in just one day. My entire being just seemed dull and dragging. A mournful sigh slipped through my lips as the tears began to form again. A small flare of anger ran through me. _Why _couldn't I stop crying over this man? This man, who took my heart, ripped it to shreds and stomped on it? _Why _couldn't I stop wasting my precious tears on him? I turned away from the mirror, unable to take it anymore, and slowly stripped down until I was bare. I stepped over my clothing and got into the shower, sighing as the hot water fell over me, loosening my tight, stressed body. I grabbed my poof, poured some pomegranate scented body wash on it, and started lathering myself up, just like any normal shower. This one was about to take a turn for the strange...

A sudden stretching, tearing, crunching pain enveloped my lower body, and I collapsed under the hot spray of water. My legs were twitching and writhing on their own, bones snapping, muscles stretching, and skin tearing. The pain was so intense, I couldn't even work up a scream, instead watching as the inseams of my legs tore open, from the apex of my thighs to the tips of my big toe, and muscles, bones, and skin merged together. My hand shot out to grip the wall-mounted soap dish as the pain soldiered on, burning and melding things... bone to bone, muscle to muscle, ligament to ligament. My feet merged at the heels and flattened, spreading out into what was clearly a fishtail. I threw my head back and unleashed the scream that had been fighting my body to escape. Diagonal line patterns crisscrossed my skin, creating scales. Slowly, the scales turned from my skin tone to a very familiar lilac. Scales formed on my breasts, hiding my extremities. My hair, once only at mid-back length, seemed to just overflow. It now reached my knees... or what were my knees. The pain went away, and I stared at my new body in shocked silence, wondering if this were a sick and twisted dream. I tried to kick my legs, and the tail gave a powerful flick. I felt the power muscles within it flex below my waist, and frightened tears just fell from my eyes. Suddenly, the shower curtain was ripped aside, and Bra and Marron were standing over me, matching expressions of shock on their faces...

*few moments later*

Together, Marron and Bra helped me get out of the tub and onto a bunch of towels on the bathroom floor. Bra had gone to get her Mac, and she was tapping away on it, eyes flitting over the information. Marron was on my laptop, also searching for answers. I just laid there like a beached whale, lost in my thoughts. Bra cursed, and all eyes looked to her. "This isn't good... this is _not _good." I propped myself up on my elbows, "What is it? What'd you find?" she sighed and began reading from the database she'd found, "The Siren's Curse... When a woman's heart is broken, or she is betrayed in some unforgiving way, the negative energy and emotions from the sudden change in the woman's aura transforms the woman into a Siren. Not to be confused with their docile cousin; the Mermaid, Sirens are heartless, unforgiving murderers of men when the full moon strikes them. During the day, Sirens are normal human woman, except that if they are to encounter moisture, they would transform into their aquatic form and expose themselves. At night, it is near impossible for them to ignore the Call of the Sea, and even more so during a full moon. The only way for a Siren to revert back into a human woman is for them to find love with the man who betrayed them again." My jaw fell, "I can't... Bra, he cheated on me, I can't possibly take him back..." Bra shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. Either you find it in yourself to take him back, or you get to watch everyone you know and love _grow old and die_. It's _your choice_." She stood up and left the room, obviously annoyed. I laid back on the floor, "I'm doomed..."

Trunks's POV *earlier that day*

... _My head snapped up as my office door swung open, "Panny, did you bring lunch." A soft giggle that I didn't recognize made me look closer. A woman with wavy white hair and sharp silver eyes crept into my office, dressed in an ivory trench coat. "Hello, President Trunks." she cooed, gliding over to me. "Who are you and why are you here?" I snapped, irritated. Pan would be here any minute for our lunch date, and I couldn't afford for her to find me in here with this woman. "I'm __É__rchontai, but you can call me your new girlfriend." She removed the coat, revealing a tight silver dress, black panty hose, garters, and five inch black and silver heels. (If you watch Beyoncé's video for 'Dance for You', it's like that.) "I have a girlfriend who I'm planning on marrying." She scoffed, "You mean Hercule Satan's Granddaughter? What do you want with a little tomboy plain Jane like her?" I stood up, growling softly, "She's far more beautiful than you'll ever be, so you're wasting your time." Before I could even register, she was suddenly in front of me, yanking the top four buttons of my shirt open, and sucking on my neck, smearing her lipstick all over my skin. I blinked, how did she move so fast. "I'm not," she effortlessly pushed away my hands as I tried to grab her, "human, Trunksie. I thought it was obvious by my hair color." She easily restrained both of my hands in her and unbuckled my belt, "You've never met an enemy quite like me. You see, if you power up while I'm touching you," the ki that I'd built up suddenly vanished, and I couldn't will it to return. Érchontai smirked, "I drain your ki. You can keep powering up, but eventually... I'll drain you dry." My head began to spin, and she smiled, "You just tried to power up quite a bit, and it's costing you now. You can barely move, can you?" listless, I nodded once, and her red-lipped demoness smile grew wider as she undid the tie on the front of her dress. I was too weak to even lift my head, and I cursed myself for trying to go SSJ2 right off of the bat. I had to admit, she was beautiful; abnormally so. It shouldn't be possible for anyone to look the way she did. Sloping hour glass figure, full lips and big silver eyes, she might have looked innocent if it weren't for the fact that she was about to destroy my love life. "Your girlfriend's about to come in, and I can't have you looking drugged, or she'll think I was a crazy fan girl trying to rape you or something. At that moment, my energy returned, and the door swung open, "Trunks, I brought... lunch..." Pan's jaw fell at the sight in front of her. Her eyes landed on Érchontai, and then flitted over my disheveled form. "What's wrong, Pan," she sneered, "never seen a man and woman about to have sex?" Pan ignored her, staring at me pleadingly, "Trunks... why?" I stood up, and her eyes flitted downwards, towards my unbuckled belt, "Pan, it's not what it looks like?" Her temper flared, and her eyes became black fire._

"_Then what is it? Because it sure looks like you're about to cheat on me." Her voice was colder than an Artic night, and her eyes even more so, "What is it, am I not good enough? Not unique enough? Not PRETTY ENOUGH?!" She screamed. Érchontai cut in at that moment, "How about not mature enough? Or old enough even?" Pan turned her glare onto her, and I inwardly smirked, "You stay the fuck out this, bitch, this has nothing to do with you!" the she-demon shot her a grin, "Oh, but I do. I'm the woman who's taking your man." Pan lunged towards her, and the bitch's voice entered my mind, '_Stop her, Trunks_.' my body bent to her will, and I moved in front of Pan, stopping her from doing what I wanted her to do. She glared up at me, "Oh, what happened to 'Pan, it's not what it looks like'?" she hissed venomously, shoving me away from him. I stared at her, unable to speak thanks to the she-devil controlling my body. _

"_Well, listen to this, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. You can HAVE that whore because we're DONE!" with that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, taking the food with her. I guess, considering what had happened, she didn't want to give Érchontai that satisfaction of getting to eat it. I stood there, frozen, and the demoness wrapped herself around me, "It's better this way, Trunks, now you can be with a REAL woman." Tears began running down my cheeks, but I still couldn't move. I could sense Pan running into Capsule Corp, her ki spiking minutely with her roiling emotions. "I'll let you have tonight to call her and tell her lies, but tomorrow... tomorrow you're mine..." I shivered in revulsion as she licked the inside of my right ear, and then she vanished, leaving me full of disgust, revulsion, and feeling violated. _Pan... _the tears wouldn't stop falling. I had to make this right, no matter what..._

"Bra, _please_, you don't understand, I _need _to talk to her!" I begged, holding the phone desperately. I was free from that witches control, but every time I tried to tell someone what she'd done, my tongue turned into a lump of iron in my mouth. No matter how hard I tried, I _couldn't _tell anyone what happened to me, and what was going to happen to me.

"I don't give a shit, you two-faced motherfucking bastard." I flinched at the coldness in her voice, "Bra-" She cut me off, "No, you shut the fuck up. I don't want to fucking hear your shit. Stop calling Pan's phone. You sure didn't care this much when she walked in on you about to fuck that bitch, so why give a damn now? Pan went into fucking hysterics over your ass! She loves you, how could you do this to her?!" I bit my lip, "Bra, no, you don't understand, I was-" my tongue became heavy and refused to move. "You were what? Horny and needed a fuck? Why the hell couldn't you wait for Pan to get there? Typical man; can't control your god damn urges like a fucking bitch in heat." I groaned, "Bra, she snuck into my office and-" once again, my tongue went limp. "What, snuck in and slipped something in your drink? Try again, dumb ass. That's about as believable as the Ginyu Force not being queer, you piece of shit. You know what, I'm done. Don't call me, don't call Pan, and don't call Marron because we're not picking-" an agonized shriek in the background paused her rant, and she cursed softly. "Bra, what was that-"

"None of your fucking business." And the line went dead. I threw my phone at the wall, cursing colorfully.

"Oh my, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I turned and glared at Érchontai, "You're damn right I do, you sick fuck." She snorted, "I've watched you from afar, Trunks Briefs, and I'm not going to let you go. You see, I didn't do this for you. I just wanted to watch Pan suffer." My eyes widened, "What do you mean?" she smirked, "I've never been fond of her because she's nothing to me, and yet she has _everything_. The fame, the fortune, _you_. I just want to watch her crumble for once, and if I played my cards _just _right... she'll _never _be able to get this day out of her head. _Ever_. I'm not going to explain anything to you, even though you won't be able to tell anyone what you know. Remember, you're mine. _All_ mine. I may only be able to control your body because your mind is strong, but you'll slip as the heartache gets to your head, and I'll own you entirely, simply for the joy of lording you over Pan as she suffers under the _katára seirí̱nas_. With you under my control, she'll never be able to break the curse." I stared at her, horrified. How could she be so evil? She walked away laughing, "Enjoy your last night with free will, because when the sun rises tomorrow, we'll step out on the town together, mistress and slave." I slumped in my chair, unable to keep the tears from falling, _Panny_...

No POV

Goten pulled his ear away from the office door, horrified. _Trunks is being controlled? I've got to tell Bra. _He turned on his heel and left the office building, launching into flight once he got outside. He had to get to Pan's house and tell her about the woman.

Pan's POV *that night*

I groaned and pushed my face into the couch, "It's _unbearable_..." Bra rubbed my back comfortingly, "Shh, you'll get through this. We're not going to let you slip." Marron nodded in agreement, "You can fight this, Panny." I nodded, slowly rubbing my face against the soft couch fabric. The Sea's Call was loud in my ears, pulling on my body like the strings on a puppet. It was all I could do to keep from flying to Kame Island and going for a swim. I could _almost _feel the water running over my body, my tail pumping against the cool blue expanse, propelling me along... I cursed loudly and clenched my fists, wondering if this was what withdrawal felt like. At that moment, the door burst open, and the Call just seemed to intensify, "_Kami..._" My Uncle entered the living room, and Bra hugged me, "Calm down, sweetie, calm down. Don't cry... please, don't cry. If you cry, you'll transform and it'll get even worse." I wailed into the couch, my hands burying themselves in the cushion.

"Panny, are you alright?" Goten knelt down so I could look him in the face. At that moment, I lost all control and surged towards the door. "Goten, grab her!" muscled arms wrapped around my body, and I began kicking and screaming, "I want to swim! Let me swim! Just for a while, please!" I didn't even think to flare my ki; I just wanted to feel the ocean around my body... "What's wrong with her?" Goten demanded. "She's cursed. She's a Siren. If we let her go, she'll kill someone. There's a full moon out there." Marron began explaining the legend, and I finally broke free and sprinted out of the house.

"PAN!" I ignored their screams and launched into flight, headed straight for the ocean.

_I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming... almost there, almost there, almost there... _I didn't slow when the ocean came into view, I just dove straight in. this time the transformation was painless, and I gave myself over to the Siren...

_Boys, I'm coming for you..._

**My third one-shot. So, I'm still brainstorming on the second part of my second one shot, so I started this one up. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The fisherman jerked as a soft, strangely seductive giggle carried through the air, and then returned to his net. Obviously, his old ears were playing tricks on him. As he pulled in the net, he noticed the water rippling in a strange way, like a fish was swimming towards him. Judging by the size of the ripples, this fish was a big one, possibly a medium sized shark or a swordfish. He smirked at the possibilities and went to get his biggest net. There was no way he'd miss out on his prize..._

"_Oh, kami almighty..." The fisherman breathed. After digging around for hours to find the net, he'd returned to find a Sea Goddess perched on the side of his boat, smiling innocently at him. He smiled timidly in return, and she giggled; the same giggle he'd been hearing earlier. The Sea Goddess had long, thick waves of black silk that fell down her back and disappeared into the dark waters, wide, inviting silvery-lilac eyes, lilac scales over her abundant bosoms, a curvy hour glass figure, and a long lilac tail that flicked gently. She was stunning. "What's a pretty thing like you doing around these parts?" he asked brazenly, coming closer to her. She blushed and smiled, "I'm just out for a midnight swim, fisherman." She giggled again, gently twirling a long of ebony silk around her left pointer finger. "Oh, is that so?" _

_He leaned in so their faces were just inches apart. That would be the key to his undoing. As he stared into the Sea Goddess's eyes, they began to pulse and glow in a hypnotic way, and he found himself lost in them. "Come out to swim with me, lover." She cooed, cupping his cheek, "We can be together forever, my love." She lowered herself back into the water, and her new consort followed her into the warm waters. Her mouth fell open as his awareness started to return, and she released a nameless song so sweet, he couldn't help but stop and listen. The sweet, seductive notes drew him to her, and his eyes went blank with submission. The Sea Goddess smiled and motioned for him to come closer. Once he was within her reach, she roughly grabbed his shoulders and placed her mouth just a few centimeters from his... and sucked the very air from his lungs. The fisherman's awareness returned as she pulled away and smiled with a mouthful of suddenly sharp, jagged teeth. He was still partially under her thrall, and could only watch as her mouth opened wide, unnaturally so, and ripped out his throat. The last thing he saw was her smiling face, coated from the nose down in blood, and then she lunged again, and his world went black..._

**(A/N: For the throat-ripping part, think Jennifer's Body**_**.**_**)**

Pan's POV

The sound of the tide of the tide coming in slowly infiltrated my cocoon of sleep. I moaned and turned over; I wasn't _ready _to wake up. This time, seagulls were screeching as they flew overhead, searching for their breakfast along the sandy coast of the- wait... is this _sand _beneath my fingers? I clenched my fists in the gritty substance and opened my eyes, only to close them again as the bright sun assaulted me. How the hell did I end up on a beach? The warm sea breeze caressed my cheeks as I sat up. I was in my pajamas, and there was a sticky substance on my face and neck. I could feel it when I popped my neck and rolled my shoulders to loosen myself up. I pressed my hand against my cheek and pulled it away, staring at it in shock and horror. There was partially dried blood all over my hand. My body began to shake as I started to panic, trying desperately to recall last night. There was a huge mass of blankness in my way, and I couldn't get around it. The only parts I could remember was the pain of the Sea's Call, and then... nothing.

"Pan!" I jumped and looked over at the parking lot. Bra, Marron, Goten, and Uub were running towards me. "Oh my gosh, Pan, I'm so sorry. You got away from Goten and we couldn't get to you in time. Once you went in the water, your ki vanished." My jaw fell, "You mean I... I really... oh kami, this isn't good." Marron grabbed my shoulders, "We need to get you home, sweetheart. You look like a cannibal." I bit my lip and sighed, "Next time, just tie me down. I feel so guilty right now; who knows how many men I killed last night..." a cool stone fell against my chest, and I looked down, "Huh?" there, suspended on a silver chain, was an iridescent shell. The stone was see-through and multi-colored, throwing rainbows against my skin as the sun shined on it. "Wow, that's pretty..." Bra grabbed it, examining the stone.

Some instinct deep inside didn't like her touching it, and I found myself growling softly at her. Marron's wide eyes were locked on my hands, "Umm, Pan? Could you retract those... _things_?" I looked down at my hands, shocked. Each finger was crowned with long white claws, at least five or six inches long. My jaw felt strange; almost like it was dislocated, but not. It seemed like I could open it up as wide as I wanted to if I chose. "Pan, your _eyes_! They're _silver_!" I took a deep breath, _this is Bra, not some random stranger... calm down..._ slowly and surely, the defensive instincts died down, and the strange unhinged jaw feeling went away. I watched in sick fascination as the claws slowly retracted into my skin, turning back into my smooth pink and white nails. _I'm turning into a monster_, I thought sadly, following the others into the sky.

*At Home*

I sat in the tub, glaring at my new appendage, damning it and Trunks straight to hell. Because of him I was doomed to spend night after night lying awake, fighting deep rooted urges to be one with the ocean. _Can you say insomnia rampant_? I growled softly smacked my tail against the wall. The guilt I felt from murdering people that I couldn't even remember was also weighing heavily on my heart. Tears trickled down my cheeks, no matter how hard I tried to keep them at bay.

"_Wait, Videl, Pan said she didn't want to be bothered!_" **(A/N: Typical mom, goes in anyway, lol.)**

_Shit! _I started scrambling, trying to lift myself out of the tub. _Mama can't see me like this!_ But it was no use. My tail was too heavy to lift out of the water, and I couldn't use my ki to help out in this form. The door swung open, and my mother gave a sharp gasp, shortly followed by another, deeper gasp. I sat up, _Papa's here, too_? I moaned and slumped against the back of my tub, shooting a heated glare at the lavender fishtail that was neatly spread against the other end of my tub, innocently flicking slightly, and then closed my eyes so soothe the stress. I felt gentle hands on my face and looked up at my mother, "Hi, Mama." She gently wiped the tear tracks from my cheeks with her thumbs, "Baby, what _happened_ to you? And why the hell is Trunks at the mall with some other woman?" I shrugged, "It's _his _fault I'm like this."

"Lab accident?" Papa asked, voice hard, "Did he spill something on you?" I smiled ruefully, "I wish. Papa, this," I gestured to my tail, "is a curse. I'm cursed." Bra jumped in, "Well, it all started yesterday, when Pan walked in on..." I tuned her out, unable to listen to the story without breaking down all over again. By the time Bra had finished, Mama had an appalled expression etched on her face, and Papa... Papa looked _scary_. **(A/N: See Cell Games expression for reference.)** "Bra, can I talk to you really quickly?" Goten asked gently, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Okay..." she said, and followed him out, a curious look in her eye. I shrugged and smiled softly at my parents, knowing that they'd always have my back...

No POV

"Goten, I _know, _Trunks is your best friend and all, but _seriously_? She's controlling Trunks? That's laughable." Goten huffed, annoyed, "Why would I lie to you, Bra? I know what I heard; she's using Trunks to get to Pan." The Princess crossed her arms and scowled, looking remarkably like her father, "I just... I don't want to believe it, especially after yesterday. Goten, Pan was in so much pain yesterday, it's hard to believe something else at the drop of a dime..." she trailed off, "Oh no... Yesterday, on the phone, he was trying to tell me what happened, but I kept cutting him off. I'm a terrible sister." He pulled her into a hug, "You were protecting Pan. I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes." Bra leaned up and kissed his nose, "We need to tell my parents... and Gohan before he flies off the handle." The younger Son nodded, "I don't think we should tell Pan. Between last night and yesterday afternoon, she's got enough on her plate."

"Goten, she _deserves _to know." Bra whispered sharply. "We can't stress her out like this. We'll get rid of the witch ourselves so Pan has the chance to fall in love with him again." The bluenette nodded begrudgingly, "Alright..."

Pan's POV

"I'm sick of this." Mama said suddenly, standing up from her spot on the couch. "Of _what_?" Papa and I chorused, staring at her curiously. "Of you, Panny. My child is _not _a moper, and she's not going to turn into one _now_." I blinked, "Well, I'm _sorry; _I didn't realize I didn't have the right to mope because my boyfriend _cheated on me_ and _cursed me to the half-life of an_ _immortal maneater_," and deadpanned. "He also cursed you and made you into some sort of a drama queen, missy. Come on, we're going out for lunch." Papa spoke up, "Videl, are you sure that's _safe_? What if she spills a drink on herself, or someone drops a drink on her, then what? They'll cart her straight off to a government lab and run tests on her." Mama rolled her eyes, "Gohan, you're paranoid." I giggled and rolled my eyes at my parents' antics, "I'll be _fine_, Papa, jeeze. Mama, where do you want to go?" she nudged Papa smugly, "Ha. Anyways, we're going to Saki's Cherry Garden. The sushi place." I nodded, "I'll go get dressed so we can go."

*At the restaurant*

As soon as we walked in, people stared at me secretively, murmuring behind menus and napkins as Mama and I walked by. "Stupid people, don't they have something better to do than gossip?" Mama grabbed my hand and dragged me along to our secluded table at the back of the restaurant. I carefully tucked the skirt of my dress under my bottom as I sat down at the table and picked up my menu.

"What a _coincidence_! You _eat_ here, too?" I inwardly groaned as Trunks glided towards our table, the white haired bitch on his arm. She smiled innocently at me, but neither of us was fooled. "You're not fooling _anyone _with your '_innocent_' act, so come off it." Mama said venomously, and I bit my lip to hide my laughter. "What's so funny, Pan? If you're thinking about your inability to keep a man, then yeah, I guess that _is _hilarious." My bubble deflated, and I leveled a glare at her, "_Why _are you even bothering us? I'm trying to have lunch with my mother, and you're ruining the atmosphere. Yeah, you stole my boyfriend from me, big whoop. Now that it's all said and done, why don't you go enjoy having him instead of tormenting me? You know this is a sign of insecurity in your hold on him."

Her jaw fell, and I smirked victoriously, turning my eyes to the menu again. I didn't see her grab the cool glass of water from another table until the cold liquid was running down my back. I cursed loudly and jumped up, headed for the restroom. The last thing I saw before I closed the door behind me was Trunks's face. He was staring at me, face blank and devoid of emotions. I closed the door and leaned against it, thanking Dende that this restroom was a single instead of one with stalls. I sat on the toilet and quickly unbuckled my wedges and took them off. My legs merged painlessly into the lilac tail I was now becoming very familiar with. The fins splayed out of the white linoleum, twitching gently, like they always did. My white dress fell over my tail, kind of highlighting the lilac coloring.

"Pan? Sweetie, I'm coming in." I sighed, "Go right ahead, and lock the door behind you." Mama opened the door and slipped in, quickly locking the door behind her. She turned to me and sighed, "I hate when your father's almost right." I giggled softly, "After _everything _that just happened, you only say _that_?" she chuckled, "Well, I could rant about how much I don't like that new little number he's got draped over his arm." I sighed mournfully, "She's gorgeous, for one." I was surprised to feel a swat against the back of my head, "Stop moping, silly girl, he's certainly not worth it." Mama grabbed a few paper towels and started helping me to dry off faster. "Let's go back home."

Trunks's POV

"Well, if anything, that proves she has it. Let's go, love, I've found out what I needed to know." Érchontai said softly, smiling as my body moved to her command and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. I yearned to go back and check on Pan, but she- her control was so strong, and yet her ki signature was so weak. _What does Pan have? Is she talking about the curse she mentioned last night? _My heart pulled and jerked, trying to return to its other half as we left the restaurant. "She misses you, Trunksie, isn't that sweet," she murmured, then rolled her eyes, "_pathetic_. I hope she suffers more than my sister did." I opened the car door for her and helped her get in before walking around to the other side and getting in. once I was in; I started the car and started driving home...

Bulma's POV

'_Something's not right with my son, Vegeta._' I thought, reaching for a wrench. I was surprised that my husband actually _handed _it to me. '_Of course there's something wrong with him. He's __**your **__brat.' _I peered at him from beneath the engine I was working on, "You pompous pain in the ass, he gets it from you, too," I heaved a sigh, "but you have to admit, he was acting strange when he left with that _whore _this morning. He didn't even speak at all, not even when _she _spoke to him. And did you see his face? So blank and sallow. Do you think she's drugged him or something?" Vegeta shook his head and crossed his arms, "She didn't drug him, no, but something about her... she reminds me of a race from a planet I purged. The inhabitants could drain the ki of people they touched, as well as control them, and Frieza didn't want to risk them being the key to his undoing, so the bastard had us to purge the planet." I raised a brow, "Does she look like them?" he nodded, "The royal family always had white hair and silver eyes. We need to keep our eyes on this little _whore _of his." I sniggered, "Way ahead of you, I got the spoon she ate breakfast with, but I haven't tested it yet." He smirked down at me and passed me another tool, "Clever, woman." I smirked in return, "I'm the most- scratch that, second most intelligent woman on this planet. Your daughter took that title a long time ago." He released a soft chuckle and helped me to my feet, "Run along and do your testing, woman, I'm going to train with Kakarot." He gave me one of his rare kisses on the cheek and left the hangar. I watched him go, my eyes roving appreciatively over the rippling muscles in his back, and then started making my way back to my lab.

"Hi, Mrs. Briefs!" I froze in the foyer and gave the girl a once-over. She was beautiful, yes, but the only woman for my son was Panny. _I'll have to go check on her, _I decided, _Bra said she took it hard last night_. "Hello... what was your name again?" I inwardly smirked as a brief flicker of rage passed over her face before she composed herself, "My _name _is Érchontai, Mrs. Briefs." I narrowed my eyes, "It fits you... _Érchontai._" I swear, from the corner of my eyes, my son's blank eyes lit up briefly with humor before fading out into blank nothingness. _Hmm... Her name __**does **__fit. It comes from a Greek phrase that roughly translates out 'to come between', and she's coming between my son and his true love. Way to live up to your name, you little skank.._. I sniffed at her and continued on my way to the lab, _trying to weasel your way into my household, please!_

Trunks's POV

Érchontai growled under her breath, "Your mother is a _piece of work, _isn't she?" I inwardly smirked, cheering my mother on as she sashayed down the hall. "What is her _problem_? Surely, if she could accept you dating such a _plain Jane, _then I should be no problem." She led the way up the stairs to my room, "You know, Trunks, since you've been such a good boy," she cooed, "I'll allow you to have free will tonight... _only _inside the house. Come now; let's take a walk in the garden before we have lunch. I didn't get to eat at the restaurant, but that opportunity was _too _good to pass up." She smirked at me, "What? No comment? Oh, that's right... you _can't _speak. Let's go for our walk, Trunksie." I followed her down the stairs, an unwilling puppet to her ministrations.

No POV

Bulma stood near the stairs, listening to the strange conversation her son was having with the whore. She'd been heading to her lab initially, but something told her to stay there and eavesdrop. _Trunks would never cheat on Pan willingly, _she realized, _so that means we've been invaded by some refugees from that planet. _She watched the "couple" disappear into the garden and headed back to her lab to seal the deal and find out who this girl _really_ was... or _what _she was...

*Pan's House*

"_Hopefully_," Gohan said pointedly, laying his fish-tail laden daughter on her bed, "That's the _last _time I have to sneak into the women's restroom for you, Panny." Pan sighed, "It's _Mama's _fault, and yet, I don't see you fussing at her." Videl raised an inquisitive brow, "You could've said no." Pan rolled her eyes, "I've lived with you for the first twenty years of my life, Mama, you'd think I'd know better than to tell you no. In case you suddenly developed amnesia, telling you no is a _death sentence_." Videl huffed and crossed her arms, "I do _not_ take rejection that badly!" Her husband snickered, "Then you must have magically forgotten our high school days, Vi." Pan giggled at the outraged look on her mother's face and enjoyed the sensation of joy running through her body. Since the events that had taken place in her life the other day, she'd been feeling completely down in the dumps, but watching her parents have a play argument was just what she needed to help lift her spirits.

Pan's POV *later that day*

I curled up on my window seat, watching the sun go down with dread. I didn't want to turn into that horrible creature that the legend described, but there was no escaping it. The full moon would be hanging above us for the next two to three days, during which I would have to fight hard to keep from giving in to these new, base urges.

"Hey, none of that. We're not letting you get loose tonight, Panny." I looked up as Bra and Marron entered the room, "You're saying that now, but what happens when I wake up on the beach tomorrow morning, covered in blood with bits of bone and human skin stuck in my hair?" Bra rolled her eyes, "Have a _little _bit of faith in your support system, Panny. A little can go a long way." I shook my head at her, "I'm just- I don't want to kill any more people, not if I can help it." My fingers unconsciously began to play with the stone around my neck. Bra's eyes flicked down to it, "Where'd you get that?" I shrugged, "I woke up with it on... why?" She held her hands up in a calming motion, "No need to get defensive, Pan, I was just asking." I frowned, "I wasn't getting... Oh... _right_." Unconsciously, my claws had emerged from my fingers, glinting in the soft light of the sun set. My mood dipped even further at the sight of them, "I'm turning into a monster, and I can't do a _damn thing_ about it. This isn't fair. Its Trunks's fault that my heart is broken, so _why _didn't anything happen to him? Why is it that it's the _victim_ who has to suffer the consequences of falling in love with an unfaithful piece of shit?!" my eyes started to fill with tears of rage and hurt, and I blinked them away, concentrating on keeping my fists from curling in with the claws, and soothing the burning rage in my body. "I wish I knew, Panny." Bra whispered, easing closer to me. _My best friend is scared to come near me for fear I might slash her throat open... great..._ the dark hole in my heart grew even more, and my depression reigned on. Once my claws retracted, she pulled me into a tight embrace, and I let the tears fall, no longer caring that the man I was mourning had broken my heart into a million pieces... never to be put back together again...

No POV

"You're sure?" Goten nodded, "I would never joke around about something like this. That girl that Trunks '_cheated_' on Pan with isn't human, and she's controlling him. I heard everything from outside of the office." Gohan looked skeptical, and Videl smirked, "Good, that gives Pan a good excuse to kill her." Gohan nudged his wife, and then looked back at his brother, "Alright, Goten, we don't have time to go tell Vegeta and Bulma, the sun's nearly down. Who else did you tell?" Goten crossed his arms, "Bra, Marron, and Uub. I didn't tell Pan because she has more than enough to deal with right now." Videl smiled, "You're such a thoughtful Uncle, Goten," and pecked his cheek, "Come on, boys, the Sun's nearly set. My child's wracked with enough guilt as it is, and she doesn't need any more blood on her hands." Gohan kissed her cheek, "If we keep her down, she won't have to."

Pan's POV *moon rise*

"I hate seeing her suffer like this." I heard Mama's soft voice carry through the haze of urges and agonizing need for the ocean. My claws were fully extended, buried in my mattress as I fought to keep my humanity in check. I could feel my teeth changing into tinier, needle sharp, piranha-like teeth. Papa were keeping me bodily restrained, and these foreign, animalistic growls kept emanating from my chest.

"Shh, Panny, it's okay." Mama breathed; her hands gently cupping my face. I stared up at her, the newest growl becoming a low, frightened mewl, like that of a scared puppy, "Mama, I'm _scared_." My voice had an underlying seductivity to it that it didn't have earlier. My body continued to writhe and wriggle, trying to soothe the ache. Mama kissed my forehead and hummed my childhood lullaby. It slowly began to work its magic and calm me down a little... and then _Marron_ made the mistake of grabbing my necklace, "Is this _moonstone_?" the unhinged feeling in jaw from earlier came back with a vengeance, and I snarled in an evil, demon-like version of my voice, "_Don't touch it_!" Marron released her hold, and the Call fell on me with ten times the strength and pull. I keened and turned my face and burrow it in my pillow, mentally pleading with Dende to make it stop. It was like someone has shoved a fishhook through my chest and jerked on it like they were trying to rip my very soul out of my body. I howled in pained need and pulled my nails from the mattress to claw at my chest and get the wretched hook out.

"Pan, _no_!" Papa ensnared both of my wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above my head. My arched with the invisible hook, trying it's best to follow the sweet, agonizing melody that was the ocean. I screamed again, thrashing my head violently.

"We can't hold her down all night, knocking her out doesn't work, so what can we do?' Bra asked, hopelessness evident in her tone. '_Bra... I'm sorry, but I can't fight it any longer_...' she gasped, and turned to Papa in what looked to me like slow motion, trying to warn him that things were going to get rough. I didn't give her the chance. '_Sorry, Papa._' I brought my leg up and caught him between the legs, barely wincing as he yelled out and crumpled, falling off of me. I turned and threw Goten through the wall, lunging out of the window and bursting into flight as I went.

_Almost there, Pan, just a little longer and then you can let go... just a little- NO!_

A warm, familiar, muscled arm caught me around the middle, halting my flight. I looked up into emotionless blue eyes and started struggling, torn between my need to get to the sea, and my yearning for his love... but there was no love in his eyes, now, no, they were blank, devoid of any emotion. The last time I'd seen his eyes like this was when he was under Baby's control. **(A/N: Hit the nail on the head!)**

"Enjoying that curse, _Panny_?" _That voice._ I froze, ceasing my struggling, and turned to look at my worst nightmare. "Trunks and I were out for a midnight flight, and what do we find? A crazed Siren, hungry for the sea and the fishermen who sail it. Your pure-hearted soul must be _suffering_." I began kicking and screaming, trying to get to her, "You _bitch_, _you knew this would happen to me_!" she cackled evilly, "My sister is one of those barbaric Sirens, but you see, the curse consumed her, and she gave herself completely over to the sea. You want to know who broke her heart? _Him_," she spat, gesturing to Trunks, "he picked _you _over my sister, who loved him more than anything, despite never meeting him, and her heart succumbed to the katara sierinas. Tell me; Pan, should I let him let you go? Or should I make you _suffer_? Either way, you'll suffer, so it doesn't matter to me."

My mind was torn, warring between the powerful urges and the rage burning though my body. _She planned this_, I realized, _she knew I would turn into a Siren_. The urges won out, and I hung my head, ashamed, "Tell him to let me go. _Please_." She snickered at the desperation in my voice, but I could care less. The hook-like sensation was coming back with a vengeance, and my family was closing in _fast_. "Alright, Trunks, let her go. She needs to go make her first _kill_." Shame and guilt ripped through me, but I pushed it aside and rocketed away as soon as his arms left me. Part of me mourned the loss, but I was too hell-bent on getting to the sea. The waves glistened dark blue in the light of the full moon, and I cut through the surface, morphing as I went. The binds of guilt, shame, and feelings of self-disgust dissolved as I succumbed to my curse...

**A little more insight on Érchontai's motives, and her origins. I already have a good chunk of chapter three outlined, so it won't be too long before you see it posted. Leave your opinions, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bra's POV

_Poor Gohan... _I winced as Videl leaned over him, trying to soothe him and calm him down; _Pan packs one hell of a kick when she really wants something... literally._ We were trying to calm down the massive disarray that had erupted once Pan made her escape. A few seconds after she'd launched out of the window, Goten had freed himself from the wall and followed her with Uub, hoping that they'd manage to subdue her before she reached the ocean, but it was a lost cause. Pan was the fastest flyer in our group, especially when she had one goal in mind, because of her small stature, which gave her little wind resistance. She was probably lost in the haze of her curse. I frowned at the thought of losing all control over my inhibitions like that. _Poor Pan..._

"We need a better plan than simply holding her down, because that's clearly not going to work." Videl said sternly as she helped Gohan to set on the edge of the bed, "Pan doesn't need the guilt of murdering more innocent people every time the full moon rises. Who knows how badly it's affecting her?" she growled softly, "if I could just get my hands on that _bitch_, just for a second, I'd- I don't know what I'd do, but she won't be able to recover easily... or at _all_."

"How about plunging that pretty face in acid?" we jumped as Goten and Uub entered through the window. "Babe, what happened?" I murmured, wrapping my arms around his waist. He growled menacingly, "That damned witch was waiting for us and made Trunks hold us off. We would've caught Pan, otherwise." I nuzzled his muscled chest, "It's okay, baby, you tried your best." I knew it was eating him up inside that he couldn't save his niece the misery of having all control ripped away from her. I felt his lips on my forehead, and his large, hot hands on my back, "My best isn't good enough, though," he tilted my head back and peppered my face in kisses, "If it were us in their shoes, I don't know what I'd do. Trunks must be suffering so badly." I sighed, "as much as I hate to say it, I'm glad it's not us." Goten pressed his face into the crook of my neck, "I should've been _faster_..."

"Goten, it's not your fault, hon." Videl said soothingly, "it's _all_ our faults for not having a thorough plan. We need to fill Bulma in on this so she can help us keep Pan from losing it." Gohan was seated on the bed, hands fisted in his hair, head hanging between his knees. _Out of all of us, Gohan's probably the one taking this loss the hardest... That's his little girl that he failed..._ You'd have to be blind to not be able to tell that he was upset. Small pulses of ki wavered off of his body like wisps of smoke, and the house shook unperceptively. _We need a better idea_...

*The next morning*

Gohan was the first to sense out Pan's ki signature, somewhere on the coast, and volunteered to go alone. Everyone agreed with his judgment; we had no idea what Pan's reaction was going to be, and it was better not to have a lot of witnesses to it. Together, the five of us watched the frustrate father take flight, enroute to Pan's ki with anxious, heavy hearts. _I just hope you're not too broken up, Panny_...

Gohan's POV

I found Pan lying in the surf, staring off into space. "May I join you?" She jumped and looked up, eyes bright red and swollen, "Huh?" I walked over to her slowly, and she frowned, "Why are you hanging around the monster?" her voice was full of bitterness and pain. "Panny, don't be like this-" she growled softly, cutting me off, "Then _how_ should I be? I've been murdering men left and right for the past two night and I can't even remember it! How the _hell _should I be?! I don't deserve your attention, Papa… _I'm such a monster_…" she mumbled the last part, looking down dejectedly. Two sparkling tears dripped off of her chin and plopped onto the sand, soaking into the loosely packed dirt. I knelt beside her and lifted her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes, "Pan Son, if I ever hear you talk that again, I'll be forced to hurt you. If anyone's to blame for those murders… its Trunks's new whore of a girlfriend." To my surprise, the moment Trunks's name slipped out of my mouth, Pan flinched and wrapped her arms around her torso as though I'd severely wounded her. Loud, heart wrenching sobs ripped out of her throat, and I immediately felt guilty for making her feel worse. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "Every emotion I feel is a lot stronger in this form." she clutched at her chest, whimpering softly. "She did this to you, sweetheart, don't blame yourself." I pulled my little girl's limp body into my arms. She snuggled under my chin, "Papa, I'm getting your clothes wet." I shrugged; didn't she know I could care less? '_You're the priority, Panny_,' "I could care less. It's my job to comfort you when you're hurting." Pan giggled softly, watching her lilac tail glitter in the sunlight, "Thanks, Papa." I pressed my lips against her soft black hair and felt her smile into my chest, "Anytime, Princess." She went totally limp, and soft snores began to issue from her throat. _She must be tired from... last night_. I cringed away from the thought and started flying so I could get her into a comfortable bed.

Bulma's POV

"Let me get this straight," I began, clutching my cup of tea, "Pan's been cursed to be a Siren because my son unwillingly cheated on her under the power of this _Érchontai _girl? And the only way to break the curse is for them to fall in love again?" Videl nodded, "Goten overheard her in Trunks's office two days ago, but he couldn't do anything to stop her. Bra did some research and found the curse." My daughter came over to me with her laptop and sat down on the sofa next to me, "There's a bit of the curse that I didn't tell Pan. She would've been destroyed if I did." She pointed a few lines at the bottom on the screen.

"_If the curse is not broken in six moons time, the victim shall lose all semblance of their humanity and succumb entirely to the __katara__sirienas__._ _It is impossible to return them to their original form beyond that point, and by night and day, they shall live beneath the sea as a murderous Siren_."

"Oh my god..." Videl whispered, "We've only got five months to get them back together." Bra growled, irritated, "you forget the conniving bitch that's currently got my brother under her stupid spell. There's the matter of taking her out of the equation." I furrowed my brow, "Tonight's the last night of the full moon, and we need to keep Pan out of the water. If you read here," I pointed out a bit of info that had caught my eye, "it says that the more she gives in to her baser desires, the less time there is until she succumbs entirely. Each night cuts a week off of the six month interval, so we've only got five months and two weeks until we've lost her for good." Chichi, who'd been strangely silent in her chair by the window, spoke up, her ebony eyes narrowed with determination, "You mean we have five months and two weeks to get those two back together. And it _will _happen, there's no '_maybe_' to it. Panny's not going to spend all eternity as a mindless killer." I smirked, "Well said, Chi." She winked and sipped her tea.

At that moment, Gohan came in, a sleeping Pan cradled in his arms. I gasped at the sight of her in her new form. She was beautiful, even more so than she was as a regular human. Videl stood up and walked over to him, communicating with him telepathically. I smiled as she gently cupped Pan's cheek and kissed her forehead tenderly, eyes aglow with motherly love and affection. The sleep-induced frown that had been on her face smoothed out into a peaceful, relaxed expression, and she snuggled closer to Gohan. The small family headed up the stairs, headed for Pan's room, I surmised.

Videl's POV

Once Gohan laid Pan down on the bed, I set to work drying her off so she wouldn't get tangled up in her sheets. The minute I got her completely dry, with a soft flash of lavender light, her tail dissipated into her pajama clad human form. She immediately curled up into a ball on her sheets, and I couldn't help but smile. She'd slept curled up ever since she was a child, no matter where she fell asleep. Gohan gently tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead lovingly. My smile spread wider as I tucked the comforter around her and pecked her cheek before leading the way out of her room.

'_How was she?_' I asked mentally, looking back at my husband. '_Guilty, depressed, need I go on_?' I flinched at the haunted light in his eyes, '_she called herself a monster, Vi._' I wrapped my arms around him comfortingly, nuzzling his chest. I knew he was recalling his younger days, when he'd faced Cell, when he thought of himself as a monster, slave to his unstoppable rage. Sometimes, when the memories got to him, he'd call in sick at work and hole himself up in his office, feeling so wretched. Once, he told me that he didn't feel worthy of being his father's son, and the memory brought tears to my eyes. I thought of my little girl in his place, and they began to streak down my cheeks. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and I felt his chest vibrate with a soothing purr, '_Don't cry, love, we won't let her down again_.' I nodded against his chest, willing the tears to stop falling, '_I know we won't, Gohan._' We took a few moments to regain our composure before heading downstairs to talk with the others about Bulma's plan.

*Around noon*

"A ki draining collar? Bulma, that's barbaric, it'll make her feel like an animal." Gohan protested, fingering the round silver device. I furrowed my nose and leaned into his side, "No way are we putting that on Panny. She'll feel even worse."

"Does it matter? So long as it keeps me from any unnecessary killing, I'm fine with it." We turned as Pan came down the stairs, clad in some sweats and a strapless top. The strange looking shell that she was so protective of hung from her neck, the stone resting just above her cleavage. Her hair hung down her back in loose, chaotic waves. Obviously, she'd just rolled out of bed, changed clothes, and come downstairs.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Bulma murmured, smiling gently. Pan's face suddenly went a sickly light green, and she dashed into her downstairs bathroom. We all winced as the sounds of her retching reached all of us sitting in the living room, and we women went back there to help her out. We found her resting her forehead on the side of the tub, murmuring softly to herself. I accidentally turned in the toilet's direction and gagged. It was full of nothing but blood, bits of bone, and human skin and shreds of organs. The smell of death wafted from the commode, and I immediately flushed it, thanking Dende that the toilet had a power flush on it.

I noticed Bra checking a calendar hanging beside the mirror, and noted that a Saturday was marked with a red X. it'd been three weeks since that Saturday had passed, and I began putting the pieces together. I knew Pan and Trunks were intimate, but I didn't think that Pan had neglected to use _protection_.

"Panny, your cycle is three weeks late." Her head snapped up, and she phased over to the calendar, fear palable in her face and eyes. _This is not good_, I realized, horrified. If we were throwing a baby into the mix, then we had to get Trunks and Pan back together soon, because we now had _two _lives on the line.

Pan's POV

I'm. _Pregnant_.

_You've got to be kidding me_, I lamented, _Dende, why me? Why did I have to forget to take my monthly pill? Why do I have to carry the spawn of that cheating bastard? How am I supposed to keep my body healthy to carry a child when I'll be craving human meat once a month for, possibly, and by possibly, I mean most likely, the rest of my existence? I'm quite sure my 'once-a-month' cannibalistic diet isn't healthy for a developing fetus. _I glanced down at my flat, muscled stomach, imagining myself round with child. _Would I even make a good mother_...?

"Pan, are you alright?" I turned to face my mother, "Huh?" she kept her face carefully blank, "Darling, you've been staring a hole into that calendar for the past fifteen minutes, and we've been calling you for the last ten." I didn't know _how_ I felt about this new, sudden development. Part of me wanted to run to Trunks and, somehow, get him to take care of me and our surprise child. The other parts were divided up between killing him, crying my eyes out, going into hysterics, getting Papa and Grampa to kill him _and _that bitch, or just passing out. So I chose the latter and fainted. The last thing I heard was my mother cry out for me as I teetered backwards...

No POV

Gohan had phased into the restroom the moment he heard his wife suddenly cry out and barely caught his daughter in his arms before she could hit the floor. "What's going on?" he asked, bewildered. Marron cracked under the force of his worried gaze and aura, "Pan's pregnant! _Oops_..." she blushed, embarrassed, as the other women sent heated glares in her direction, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the floor. Gohan nearly dropped his daughter in the wake of his shock, "_WH-what_?!" Videl smiled timidly, "Her _you-know_ is three weeks late and we just put the pieces together from there. I think Pan just went into shock." Gohan simply smiled; this was the _perfect _excuse to kill Trunks once things got back to normal. Even though he hadn't meant to cheat on Pan, she was still hurt by his actions, regardless, and he intended to get his payback accordingly. For now, he would simply take care of his baby girl.

*At Capsule Corp*

Trunks sat in his room, doing some research over the curse that Érchontai has mentioned the night before. The witch was out, spending _his _money, giving him the chance to utilize his house-bound freewill while she was gone. His crystalline blue eyes read over the logistics of the curse with growing horror. _Dende, Panny, I'm so sorry I brought this upon you, and I'd break it if I could, but that bitch would never give me the chance..._ tears welled up in his eyes and he began to sob quietly, grieving for the inevitable fate of his beloved. Érchontai had, unbeknownst to him, returned from her shopping, and stood in the doorway, watching him grieve in silence. A twinge of guilt and regret began to creep into her hardened heart as she felt the waves of pain and heart ache rolling off of him. _I can't believe I did this to a perfectly happy couple... they were so lovely togeth- what am I saying? Pan stole Trunks from my sister and doomed her to that wretched curse! It's only fair that she experience the same! _But the twinge remained, niggling at the edge of her thoughts. She couldn't find it in her heart to make him into her mindless puppet again, and left him with his freedom until she could work herself back up into desiring her revenge. As she watched him mourn, a small tear escaped her eye and trickled, unnoticed, down her pale cheek. It lingered on the edge her chin for a moment, and then plummeted to the carpet floor, where it soaked in, forgotten...

**(A/N: Hmm, someone's having second thoughts. A bit too late for that, missy.)**

Pan's POV

"So, we'll put the collar on you and lock you in the GR. That should keep you from giving in, and keep you from unintentionally harming the baby." I flinched as Bulma mentioned my surprise pregnancy. I was doing everything I could to keep my mind off of the slowly growing mini-me in my womb. I was still at a loss with this new development, and decided to push it out of my thought process and focus on dealing with the present issue; not killing people in the dead of night.

Bulma snapped the collar around my neck and led me to the GR she'd uncapsulated in my backyard. I followed, praying to every Kami and Kai in existence that this plan would work. The sun was getting lower on the horizon, and I could see the full moon just barely rising in the East. She held the door open for me and gestured for me to go in. I went inside and took a seat on the hard metal floor, fists clenched with anticipation. "Good luck, Panny." She murmured, and shut the door. I heard the numerous locks click into place and laid flat on the floor, eyes closed. Waiting for the frenzy to come for me.

I watched the full moon rise to its zenith, and heated desire began boiling through my veins. A soft moan escaped me as I tried to push them back, to abate the pain of the harrowing sensation of that horrid hook sensation in my chest. My back arched, and I screamed for any sort of release from this hell...

**How's that for a twist? You didn't think I would make things easy for our favorite couple, now did you? Next update should be coming in about a week, possibly two, depending on how long it takes for me to free up some time to start an outline for chapter four. I've been procrastinating horribly with college applications, and it's biting me in the butt now, so don't be mad if my updates aren't coming in as fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pan's POV

I woke up to a throbbing ache in my hands and feet, lying on my back in the GR. I glanced at my fingers and grimaced at the bloodied, broken mess that remained of my fingers. I faintly recalled scrabbling at the door, kicking at it, trying to get rid of the tugging sensation, pulling me towards the sea. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get free, and I eventually fell asleep under the thrall of the moon. The door opened, and my parents peered in, "Panny?" I sat up and smiled weakly, "it worked." Mama broke into a grin and helped me up, careful of my disfigured fingers, then led me out of the chamber, and into the yard. Marron walked over to me, "I've got a senzu bean." I smiled and opened my mouth obediently so she could pop it in for me. My fingers healed miraculously, and I wiggled them gratefully.

"Where's Bra?" Everyone was here except for her. "Shopping, duh." Marron sniggered. _Why would she go shopping at a time like this?_

No POV *At Capsule Corp*

Érchontai looked up as Trunks's little sister walked up to her, a malignant smile on her face. She steeled herself, "What are you doing here?" Bra scoffed, "Stupid question, tramp, this is _my _home, not yours, so you don't have the right to ask me that. If anything, I should be asking _you_ that question." Érchontai felt intimidated by the presence of the Saiyan Princess. She settled beside her at the balcony overlooking the living room, arms crossed over her chest in a manner reminiscent of her father. Bra stood at 5 foot 8, with a gorgeous body any model would sell their soul to have. Her soft cerulean hair fell to the small of her back in slight waves; the shade not found in any bottle on a shelf.

"You ruined a perfectly good couple, you know," Bra began causally, leaning against the banister, "They were so happy... Trunks had a ring custom made, band and all, just for her. He was going to propose the day you blew into town," Érchontai felt the guilt, which had been niggling away at her heart, began to sink down into her soul, tugging and tearing, trying to rip away the strength in her resolve to follow through with her plan for vengeance. Bra continued, undeterred, "Sad to know how _heartless_ people can be; willing to rip potential _families_ apart for the sake of petty vengeance. What would your sister say if she saw you now? Would she be happy, because you're doing this in honor of her? Or would she be ashamed because you the pain you're causing two peaceful families?" Érchontai bit her lip, unable to answer her question.

The Saiyan Princess smirked cruelly, enjoying the show, "Pan's pregnant, you know? My brother would've been _so happy _to know that he's going to be a father, but, with you in the way, I'll never get to see the joy come across his face. Or any emotion other than pain, heart ache, and misery, because that's _all _you've been bringing to him lately. He's only able to have free will here, in the house, but nowhere else, right? You think you're some invincible goddess come to earth to wreak havoc on us, but you know what I see? I see a scared, hurt little girl who doesn't know _what _she _wants_. You've got a weakness, witch, and I intend to exploit it and get my brother and my best friend back together." Érchontai finally spoke; her voice a weak whisper, "I don't have a weakness, so quit fooling yourself. Pan and Trunks are never getting back together," she swallowed thickly, "not while I'm still breathing."

"I think I can have it arranged so that you won't be _breathing_ ever again. Dende knows how many people want you dead. We will dispose of you and break that curse you forced on Pan," Bra smirked when Érchontai's eyes widened, "didn't think we knew about the logistics of the katara seirinas, did you? Well, Google was _surprisingly_ helpful. Thanks to you," she snarled, leaning into her face, "two innocent lives might be lost to us for the rest of eternity. If this curse isn't broken in six months' time, and I lose my best friend and my potential niece or nephew... you better believe I'll be coming after you, guns blazing, because you had _no_ right to interfere with their relationship. So what, Trunks didn't love your sister; that clearly meant she wasn't his soul mate, and it didn't give you the right to turn Pan into some twisted mermaid monster that hunts fishermen in the dead of night. She got away from us two nights in a row, and she's been eaten alive with the guilt and remorse. Sad part is that when we tell her it's _your_ fault, she still takes the blame for her involuntary actions, which she wouldn't be having if it weren't for _you_. You can do what you wish, but know this," Bra stepped away, towards the stairs, "if you succeed... consider yourself dead, because that's what you will be when her father and mine get a hold of you. There won't be a galaxy that you can take cover in, because they'll rip the universe apart if they have to in order to reap vengeance. Think about _that_." With that, the beautiful bluenette headed down the stairs and left the house.

Érchontai stood frozen at the top of the stairs, her guilt leaching away at her like a filthy parasitic worm. A soft whimper escaped her, and she slumped to her knees on the floor, sobbing fitfully. Trunks, who'd been in his room, listening to his sister ripping into her, turned away from the door, tears in his eyes. _Panny, you're pregnant? Oh, Dende, why is this happening to us?_

Pan's POV

"Well, Panny, there's definitely a baby in there." Bulma said softly, roving the ultrasound tool over my stomach. I barely heard her, too busy gawking at the smudge on the screen. It was about twice the size of my fist, possibly smaller, a dense black spot against a backdrop of light grey, and I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling blooming in my chest. My eyes began to water as I reached out a shaky hand to gently stroke the black smudge. "Oh, Panny..." Mama whispered, stroking my cheek. I sniffed softly as the first tear trickled down my cheek, and she gently wiped it away. I looked up at her from my reclining position on the bed, "Mama... he's _beautiful_..." She quirked a brow, "_He_?" I nodded, "It's a boy. I just know it." She looked at Bulma, who shrugged, smiling, "Mothers know best." I smiled, despite my tears and the pain of Trunks's absence, and nodded, "I hope he looks just like Trunks." My mother and Bulma coughed simultaneously, and I raised a brow as they looked up; seemingly anywhere but me.

"Mama? What is it?" She looked down, "Panny, there's a bit more... to the curse." A sudden stab of dread hit me dead on, and I was suddenly afraid of what she had to say. "Don't tell me," I whispered, "I don't want to know... let's just bear with the curse. I just want to be _happy_ for once." She nodded solemnly and gently wiped the goo off of my stomach. I was sad that I couldn't see my little guy anymore, but Bulma couldn't hold the ultrasound tool there forever. Bulma grasped my hand and helped me get off of the table, "So, what are you doing today, Pan?" I shrugged noncommittally, "I'm not sure going out in public would be a good thing, so I guess I'll hang around the house."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Everyone looked up as Bra entered the room, looking oddly refreshed. "Bra Briefs, where have you been?" Bulma asked, striding over to her daughter. "Just out; you know... taking care of some things that I needed to earlier on this week." Bra said seriously, hugging her mother. Bulma raised a brow disbelievingly, but Bra had moved away from her to hug me. "Did you get to see the baby?" I nodded, smiling happily, "I can't wait to meet him." Her returning smile seemed forced, "He?" I ignored it and rolled my eyes, "It's a feeling I have." She sniggered softly and kissed my cheek, "Well, I guess we should start buying some things for the little guy, then, huh?" My eyes rolled skyward, "Nope, not yet. He's only one month, so he's just a little smudge." She tugged on my hand, "come on, we're going to the beach." My eyes widened, "Bra, is that such a good idea... you know, considering..." Bra rolled her eyes at me, "Of _course_ I thought of that. I meant Kame Island, silly girl." I heaved a sigh of relief, "Okay, let's go."

*At the beach*

"Isn't it nice to just relax and pretend like everything's _normal_?" Marron whispered as we lounged on our towels on the soft sand. "Oh yeah..." Bra murmured back, lolling her head gently on the towel she had folded under her neck. I remained quiet, flipping through my phone. Unconsciously, I flipped to the last couple of texts I'd received from Trunks, and the last one brought tears to my eyes.

'_I love you, my dear Panny._'

I must've made some sort of noise, because Bra sat up, looking at me worriedly, "Panny, what is it?" I shook my head, "N-nothing. I'm just... Dende, I don't want to ruin our little excursion, so don't worry about it." She frowned and I realized there were a couple of tears running down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and stood up, "I'm going to get something to drink," and rushed into the house.

Master Roshi and Oolong were in the living room, watching exercise videos, no doubt, so it was easy for me to slip by and go into the kitchen. The refrigerator was loaded down with liquor, beer, and wine coolers; I had to push several six packs and bottles aside to get to the regular drinks. I grabbed and bottle of water and popped the cap, careful not to spill anything on myself, and took a long swig. The cool water was icy and refreshing and I eagerly chugged down over half of the bottle. _Gee, I didn't realize I was so thirsty..._ I leaned against the counter and set my bottle down, looking down at my stomach. There was a slight roundness, like a tiny pouch on my stomach, that was barely noticeable unless you knew what to look for, and I placed my hand on it, gently rubbing my smooth skin.

"Thinking about the future, niece?" I jerked and looked up, "Uncle, don't scare me like that!" He chuckled and walked over to me, "I didn't mean to, Panny..." he trailed off, looking up at the ceiling, "How are you holding up?" I shrugged, "Just taking it as it comes; trying not to let things hit me too hard." My mind wandered back to earlier, when my mother had mentioned that there was more to the dreadful curse, and I pushed the thought away.

"That's a pretty necklace, Pan." My thoughts zeroed in on the fact that Goten had his hand around my necklace and defensive rage mounted in my chest. The unhinged feeling in my jaw came back, and I could feel the blunted edges of my human teeth sharpening slightly. The bone white claws emerged from my fingertips, and a soft growl began to rumble from my chest.

"_Why_," I hissed, "_are you touching my necklace?_" He jumped, "Panny, I was just-" My instincts took over, and I felt one of my claws slide over his jugular. _Just one little flex of my fingers, _a strange, slightly deranged and demonic version of my voice crooned, _and his delicious throat will be overflowing with sweet nectar; free for me to devour..._ I began fighting my Siren instincts, which must have been where the voice had come from, desperate to not kill my Uncle. _You weakling_, she screeched, and I could almost see her in my head, _you could feast like royalty and yet you choose to fight against you true nature like this!_ I gritted my teeth and fought harder, _I don't want to be a monster!_

I closed my eyes for a second, I could see her. She _was _me, save for her enraged silvery lavender eyes and long, flowing hair, down to her ankles... or what would have been her ankles. She had a long, lavender fish tail that I was very familiar with. Her teeth were small and sharp, like piranha teeth almost, and her claws were bared and ready to rip into my Uncle's throat. The beautiful shell necklace around her neck pulsed and glowed with various colors, even some I'd never seen in my life. She growled, and I felt myself losing ground. _I have to fight her off..._

No POV

Goten was frozen, careful not to move as his niece glared up at him, soft snarls emitting from her throat. Her body shook, and her eyes flashed between midnight blue and silvery lavender, probably meaning she was having an internal battle with the Siren in her. He frowned; _the moon's not full, so why is she fighting against- hmm..._ He glanced down at his hand, which was still clasped around the necklace she'd gotten after her first night under the thrall of the moon. Every time someone else touched it other than her, or asked about it, she got defensive and her claws came out. He also faintly remembered Marron asking if it was moonstone two nights prior. _That's it, _Goten realized; _the necklace is what's keeping her tied to the full moon. So, if I take it off..._

"Goten, whatever you do, _don't_ take the necklace off." He jumped slightly at the sound of his fiancé's voice. Bra came up to him, "Just let go of it. I originally thought that she'd be fine if we took it off of her, but it's not that simple." He released it, and Pan stumbled back, shivering violently. Her claws detracted and she leaned heavily against the counter, whimpering. Bra went to the refrigerator and got her friend another bottle of water, which she immediately chugged down, along with the rest of her previous bottle. Goten frowned, "Pan, I-" his niece shook her head rapidly, still shaking from the intense attack.

"If you take the necklace off, the Siren is free to roam both day _and_ night." Bra whispered to him, "So it's better for Pan to have _some_ freewill instead of none at all, right?" Pan hadn't heard her, too busy trying to collect her bearings. She began to weep and slid down to sit on the linoleum, sobbing quietly. Bra sat beside her and pulled her into her arms, "Sweetie, its okay." Pan shook her head, trying to say something in the negative, but she could only cough, too choked up to speak.

*At Capsule Corp*

"Why haven't you been controlling the boy like you usually do?" Érchontai looked up as Vegeta glided into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, opposite her. She felt small and insignificant in his presence, and she didn't like that one bit. "I asked you a question, wench," he hissed, startling her from her thoughts, "now answer me." Érchontai took a deep breath, "I have my reasons-"

"You're scared of my youngest brat, aren't you?" She jerked, and a devious smirk covered his face, "Oh yes, I don't know what she said to you, but she must've lit a fire under your ass if you're acting like this." Érchontai bit her lip to keep from snapping at him, fearing he'd hurt her, but her silver eyes flashed angrily and his smirk broadened, "What? Going to wound me critically with your kitten rage?" She gritted her teeth, "You won't be saying that when I leave you son's life in shambles." She nearly jumped a foot in the air when a loud growl ripped out of his chest and he leaned across the table to get in her face, "If you know what's good for you you'll leave my son and his woman the hell alone." She smirked, "It doesn't matter _what_ you do. Everything's set in motion and there's no way for you to stop it without your son. He's the key to my undoing, but why would Pan believe him when he '_cheated_' on her?" The saiyan king deflated slightly, but he pierced her with a glare, "either way, you'll end up dead, so I don't know why you're so smug about this, wench." She smiled, "I'm making my sister happy, wherever she is."

"So, what you're saying is that you have no other reason to live, except for getting vengeance for what happened to your sister?" Bulma leaned in the doorway, glowering at her, "You've got to be kidding me." Érchontai shrugged, "I have no other family, no friends, no lovers; all I have is vengeance." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I thought the same thing in my younger days until I came to this mud ball and met the woman." Bulma growled at him, "Vegeta, we've been married for _how long_? My name is _Bulma_, you ignoramus, _Bul-ma_!" He rolled his eyes, "You'll _always_ be Woman to me." Bulma flushed angrily and hit him in the chest before retreating from the room. Érchontai watched the couple interact in silence, oddly intrigued by their antics. Vegeta rolled his eyes and got up to follow his wife. He glanced back at her, "Hn," and left the room.

"And I thought you turned over a new leaf. Guess I was wrong about you _possibly_ having an actual _heart_." The new, bitter voice called her attention, and she turned to face Trunks, shocked by his swollen red eyes and tear streaked face. "I didn't even know your sister existed, so why do I deserve this?" He hissed, and her eyes flickered down to his hand, which was beginning to spark with ki, "Pan didn't know you or your sister existed, and yet you turned her against me and ruined her life. Thanks to you, I probably won't get to meet our child, because, in case you haven't noticed, she won't have enough time left on land to carry our baby to term before your fucking curse consumes her. I hope you're satisfied with how you ripped two families apart to satisfy your senseless need for revenge for something that couldn't be helped."

Érchontai forced herself to act nonchalant, "It's not _my _fault you couldn't pull your head out of that plain Jane's ass long enough to _see_ that other women _exist_. My sister _loved _you." His eyes narrowed, and she could see angry tears beginning to build in his eyes, "I don't know how I can make this clearer to you, but I'll just be blunt. Pan is _it_ for me. There will _never_ be another like _her_." She rolled her eyes, "There's no way you can say that-" He cut in harshly, and she noted that the ki sparking from his hand was forming into a ki blast, "There were other women before her, and _none_ of them made me feel the way she does, and I don't your sister would've been any different. Pan is my _soul mate_." Érchontai opened her mouth to argue, but instead reinforced her control over him, smiling almost madly as his blue eyes, alive with anger and pain, went blank.

"You should've looked further than that wench, then neither of you would have to go through this." She hissed in his ear Part of her rebelled against her plan, screaming that this was wrong, but she fought it off, steeling herself against the rebelling emotions. _I started this, so I have to finish it, no matter what_... She laughed, her sanity crumbling slightly as each bell-like syllable escaped her lips. Trunks stood there in his blank stupor, inwardly raging at her. For the first time in his life, his saiyan blood raged and sang in his ears, begging for her blood to be spilt in honor of his wronged mate and their budding offspring, but he could not act on these emotions, and it only made him angrier.

Pan's POV *that night*

The moon still affected me, regardless of its state. It wasn't even close to being as intense and strong as it was during the full moon; more like an annoying itch in a place that you couldn't reach to scratch... only more intense and even more unreachable. Like '_back of your brain_' unreachable. My body wouldn't stop shaking, and a thin sheen of sweat was starting to form on my skin. Mama was gently massaging my lower back while I was lying down in my bed, and I could tell she was getting anxious and worried.

"Pan, are you sure-"I groaned and rolled onto my back so I could look up at her, "I'm fine, Mama, it's hardly as bad as the first time around." She raised a brow, and held up one of my shaking hands so I could see it, "Oh _really_?" I rolled my eyes, "You don't see me kicking Papa in the down under to get away from him, now do you?" She hit me, "Speaking of which, everything still works properly, no thanks to you, anyway." I blushed and hit her lightly, "I don't want to know about you and Papa's sex life, Mama!" She nudged me with her knee, "I had _every_ right to be worried; I mean, what else are we going to do on his off days, now that you're out of the house?" I covered my ears and screamed, "_TMI! TMI!_" The door swung open, and Papa came in, "Why is Pan screaming, Vi?" She shrugged, "I haven't the slightest clue, Gohan." I elbowed her lightly, "No idea, my _ass_," and hissed at her. She giggled and kissed my forehead, "Relax, Panny." Papa took it upon himself to lay his head on Mama's lap when he got on the bed, leaving his shoulder digging into my lower back, which was sore from who knows what. "Papa, your shoulder is killing my back." He jumped and resituated himself, and I sighed with relief.

"Gee, Panny, you're shaking the bed."

"Better to shake the bed than to kill innocent people, hm?"

"Touché."

We relaxed on the bed and tried to enjoy the semi-normalcy that the moment provided. It was nice to take a step outside of reality, even if it was only for one night. My mind drifted to Trunks, and I began to wonder if he would be happy that I was having our child. _Probably not, _I mused, _he probably would think that I'd be asking for money all the time, and that I'd just cause problem for him and his mistress._ Unbidden tears began to trek down my face, and I rolled over to hide them before my mother could notice. My chest burned unforgivingly with the pain of the memory.

_Trunks, I love you, why did you do this to me?_

**It took forever for me to finish this! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I couldn't get the idea straight. Thanks to MonNos for lighting a fire underneath me today, lol, because I've been working on this for over a month now. Érchontai's not backing down, but she's still not entirely sure she wants to follow through. A little too late for that, hm? There was a little more speculation on the necklace, and mild hilarity with Vegeta and Bulma's love-hate relationship. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been putting this off for like ever, but it has to be done. I have to find a way to cap this story off in at least two or three more chapters. It was never meant to be a long story, and I'm just making it drag, so now I have to pick up the speed here.**

"Hey, Grampa Hercule!" Pan called cheerfully as she entered the large mansion. "My little Panny!" Hercule rushed over and glomped her. She laughed and kissed his hairy cheek, "Do you mind if I spend a little time up in my room. I just got done shopping with Bra and I'm pooped, and I think will be by to pick me up later." The World Champ nodded rapidly, "Your room's just like you left it. I won't bother you." she beamed, "Thanks, Gramps," and kissed his cheek again before making her way up the stairs. As she passed numerous photos of herself during both her baby and childhood, she couldn't help but grin, wondering about what her baby boy; she still insisted that it was a boy, would be like when he was born. A spasm of pain shot through her chest at the thought of his father, but she pushed it away as she arrived at the door of her room.

The room was mainly white wood with different shades of purple, lilac, mauve, and lavender for her bed sheets, the curtains for the windows and the canopy, the walls, and the fluffy channel carpet that she could just sleep in. the daybed/ window seat was a soft purple cushion with small white pillows and a lavender throw so she could curl up on it and sleep like she used to when she was younger. Pan quickly changed into a set of lounge clothes and got on the daybed. Surprisingly, she still could comfortably lie down in it, meaning she hadn't grown much since her days as a teenager. _Forever a midget_, she thought wistfully to herself. Once she got comfortable, Pan grabbed a few white pillows and placed them under her head so she could comfortably look out of the window.

The sky was a cloudy grey, but not so much as to the point of rain. She considered going to sleep; as it was the perfect kind of day to get a good nap in, but she couldn't risk her mother finding her sleeping on daybed because it wasn't good for the baby. _Being an overprotective mama runs in my blood on both sides, so it's safe to say I'll be watching your every move, sweet Prince_. The pregnant Son placed a hand on her small pooch and grinned as his bright little ki washed over her senses. Feeling his ki always gave her a tiny bit of happiness in the dreary mess that had become her life. She didn't know which was worse; the curse, or having to watch Trunks flaunt his shiny new toy every time he took her out in public on television. A portion of what was left of her heart crumbled away, and a small tear trickled from her eye. She hated letting her mind get away from her, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. The door creaked open, and she sat up, wiping the tear away so she could face her surprise guest. Who she saw surprised her.

"Bra? I thought you were at home." The bluenette shrugged, "I haven't seen you all day, so I'd thought I'd just stop by and see-" Pan cut her off, suspicious, "I _just_ saw you, remember? We were shopping just under an hour ago, and I didn't even tell you I was coming here... who _are _you?" The small Son was immediately defensive.

"Fine. You caught me." As she spoke, 'Bra' slowly morphed into a familiar face; one that haunted Pan's nightmares and plagued her thoughts. "You really _are_ pregnant." The enchantress breathed, and Pan placed a hand on her stomach protectively, realizing her tank top gave her bump away on sight.

"W- why are you here?" Pan whispered, recognizing the white mane and silver eyes right off of the bat. Érchontai glared hatefully at her, "Why do you have to make this so _hard_? I thought I could just get rid of you without a guilty conscience getting in my way, but then you go off and get pregnant. Now I'm basically killing an innocent!" Pan's jaw went slack with disbelief, "All I ever did was fall in love and you get mad at me for _carrying a child_?! What, are you jealous because _you're_ not pregnant with his baby?" The enchantress rolled her eyes and muttered, "Like I want to have his child," and then spoke louder, sneering, "I'm just getting my revenge accordingly. You _ruined_ my sister's life-" Pan growled, "How the fuck was I supposed to know she was in love with him? It's not like the bitch sent me a letter or anything! And you're trying to talk about me, what about _you_? You have no shame; sleeping with the man that your sister was in love with!" Érchontai became flustered at this, and, in her rush to cover her folly, blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I never slept with him-"

The small Son came back swinging, "Then explain to me what I _saw_ in his office that day? That sure didn't look like '_I never slept with him_' to me! What the hell was _that_?!" The enchantress couldn't come up with a response, and Pan scoffed at her, "I know," she sneered, "I _know_ you slept with him because alms everyone woman on this goddamned planet would kill just for a chance to suck him off; let alone get into his bed," tears began to sparkle in her eyes as she began to lose her battle against her raging emotions and hormones, "but _please_," she whispered in a pleading tone, "take care of him better than I did; considering he had to cheat on me to be satisfied. He deserves only the best."

Érchontai's eyes widened as Pan began to weep, and asked her; for she was truly curious, "How can you say that... when he _cheated_ on you?" The younger woman took a deep breath, "because I love him enough to look over his mistakes and flaws. I'll always love him, no matter how he treats me. Could you please... just get out?" Shocked silent, the witch nodded once and disappeared, leaving Pan to fall apart at the seams...

*a few hours later*

Pan sensed her mother approaching in her car and began cleaning herself up. It didn't do much for her puffy, swollen and red eyes and face, but it did make it a little less noticeable. After changing into some presentable clothing and fixing her hair, the young heiress grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. She said her goodbyes to her grandfather and headed outside... straight into a throng of paparazzi. She cursed herself for not remembering the camera wielding fiends that often hung around grandfather's house to snap a photo for a quick buck. Her grandfather was, no doubt, who they were expecting to exit the house, but the recently single granddaughter of the World's Savior was an even more impressive prospect. Before she even made it out of the gate, they were on her like white on rice.

"Miss Son!"

"Miss Pan!"

"Is it true that Trunks Briefs cheated on you?"

"Your face is looking rather round, Miss Son, are you pregnant?"

"She's _pregnant_?"

"Pan Son's pregnant?"

"Oh, Miss Pan, is Mr. Briefs the father?"

"Does his new girlfriend know?"

"Have you filed for child support yet?

"Is Mr. Briefs even the father?"

Years of experience with these sort of paparazzos kicked in, and Pan smiled politely as she pushed through the small crowd, keeping her mouth closed. Anything she said or confirmed would, no doubt, be on the front of the next issue of a rag sheet magazine with nothing but gossip and lies, and she didn't want to get a magazine company sued... not after the _last _one. Even her years of earned expertise didn't prepare her for what happened next.

"Miss Son, _please_, just answer _one_ question?" a hand snagged the back of her jacket, and her mother pulled up to the curb, clearly pissed. As Pan turned to free herself from the offending paparazzo, her foot missed the small flight of stairs; from her grandfather's entry gate to the sidewalk, and she fell face first to the ground. At the second, however, she twisted her body, but didn't think to use her ki to cushion the fall. A small cry escaped the fallen heiress as her head smashed into the bottom step, and her hip hit a middle step. Cries of horror and shock escaped the paparazzos as tried to help her up, only to be scattered by her worried and enraged mother.

Pan groaned as her vision began to swim and black spots popped in front of her like bubbles. She could faintly hear her mother screaming at the camera wielding fiends to stop trying to take her picture and let her get some air. She moaned again and pressed her hand to her bump. A strike of pure fear ripped through her. What if she harmed her little Prince? His ki, small yet bright, fluttered over her senses and she sighed with relief... only to groan in pain. Her head and hip definitely weren't the only injury she'd suffered in her fall. The side of her ribcage throbbed and her ankle felt twisted. Her mother was calling her name, but she felt like she was lying in a canyon several thousand meters deep. _What the hell did I do to my head_?

Videl's POV

"Gohan, Pan fell and hit her head." I said into my phone, glaring balefully at the _still_ lingering paparazzi. _As soon as I get Panny taken care of, I'm suing every rag sheet company I know!_ "What? How?" My husband asked, furious. "Stupid paparazzi hanging around my father's home made her fall. I think one of them grabbed her because she wouldn't say anything. You know I told her to never say anything to them." He growled softly, and I couldn't help but smile because he inherited his overprotectiveness from his mother, "Is she awake or not?" I grabbed her hand, "She's conscious, but she's not moving too- oh, she's smiling. I guess that means my grandbaby is okay. I'll see you then, love. Bye."

I hung up and gave the paparazzos a dirty look, "I'm suing every last one of you and the rag sheet companies you work for." That did the trick. Pure fear struck them, and they ran away at what seemed to be the speed of light. My husband finally arrived; as the sonic boom wasn't enough of a signal to his arrival, and landed beside me. He gently eased Pan into a sitting position and lifted her shirt to check the damage on her ribs and hip. There was a rapidly forming reddish purple mark on her face; as well as her hip and ribs, and her ankle didn't look so hot.

"Sweetie?" Pan whined and clutched her head, "I'm okay... I just need some sleep. I just want to _sleep_." Her eyes began to water, and I winced at the desperation in her voice. She'd seemed very upset when I pulled up in the car, and, if anything, the paparazzi had only fanned the flames. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "We'll let you sleep, we just need to check your head first."

*At CC* Pan's POV

Aunt Bulma finished wiping the gel from my stomach and smiled cheerfully, "It looks like everything's in perfect order. Just stay off of that ankle and let the bruises heal on their own. You'll be dizzy for a while because you rattled your brain quite a bit, but, on the bright side, you did the right thing. If you'd fallen on your stomach, you might've had a-"

"Mrs. Briefs, can I help you with anything?" A spasm of pain ripped through my chest, and saw Mama and Papa's faces crease into scowls. Bulma looked over at Érchontai, exasperated, as she glided over to us, "No, dear, now could you kindly get out of my lab? This conversation concerns my unborn grandson and my godson's family. That doesn't concern you in the least, so get out." Judging by the look on her face, she was still sour from our earlier encounter, but she quickly hid the irritation and said innocently, "I didn't know Bra was pregnant? Trunks will be excited to know he'll be having a nephew soon. That would definitely explain her bitchy attitude as of late." My jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my best friend a _bitch_. If you want to call someone a bitch, then go find yourself a mirror." The words were out of my mouth before I could even register, but I hardly regretted them. _No one_ talked about Blue that way. The witch had the audacity to gasp in 'shock,' and Mama and Aunt Bulma hid their laughter behind small coughs. Bulma composed herself and shot an annoyed look in her direction, "No, Bra's not pregnant. I know she told you that Pan was pregnant with Trunks's baby, so don't play stupid, even when it fits you so well," she muttered the last part, and I muffled a giggle at the priceless look on her face. "What? Bra never told me about that... I bet she's lying to get your money so she can support herself and her bastard child-"

I didn't even see Mama move, she was so quick. One second, she was sitting next to me on the bed, the next, there was a crunch as her fist broke Érchontai's nose. I could see her chest heaving as she glared down at the whimpering bitch.

"Don't you _ever_," she hissed, "refer to my daughter as a gold-digging whore when you're the only goddamn one in this room who fits the bill, and, in case you didn't know, her grandfather is the World's Savior; so she hardly needs any more money to her name. Get your facts straight, slut." She seemed to come out of her mini rage at that moment, as she glanced back at me and Papa with a blush coloring her cheeks. She looked at Bulma and apologized profusely, "I don't know what came over me." Bulma smiled, "It's perfectly fine. I was about to do the same thing, myself," she laughed lightly, "Those maternal instincts are something else, hm?" Mama nodded, and Vegeta made his presence known. I hadn't even seen him leaned against the back wall.

"The woman packs a harder punch than you, brat." He said to Papa, smirking lightly. Papa rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Vegeta." My head started to pound again, and I groaned softly. "I think that's your cue to take your spawn home, brat." Vegeta said, though his voice didn't have the usual, degrading edge to it. He didn't blatantly show it, but I knew he was genuinely worried about me. He patted my head once and made his way to Aunt Bulma's side. "Take good care of Panny, please." She kissed my forehead. She and Mama shared a meaningful glance, but Papa picked me up and made his way up the stairs before I could decipher it.

No POV

Bulma and Vegeta watched the small family depart before glancing down at the whimpering bloody mess that was Érchontai. Bulma rolled her eyes, "Stop simpering and clean yourself up. Make sure this mess is gone when I come down here tomorrow morning." With a regal flip of her cyan hair, Bulma Briefs- Vegeta, the Saiyajin no Ouho; by marriage, swept out of the lab with a satisfied smirk. Her husband and mate, the Saiyajin no Ou; by _blood_, mind you, followed his mate's motions with a smirk of his own before trailing her up the stairs, getting into the mood for some... '_play_.'

*three months later*

"That's _it_." Bulma hissed, shooting up from her seat at the dining room table. Érchontai and Vegeta looked up at her curiously. Trunks continued to eat in his dispelled daze; Érchontai hadn't lifted her spell from him since the day Vegeta and Bulma had confronted her about her motives.

The bluenette narrowed her eyes at the ivory haired enchantress, "I don't care _where_ you go, just get _out_ of my house. Trunks has a small apartment in the city. I'm sick of you permeating my house with your disgusting aura. _Get. Out._" Vegeta raised a brow, "You're giving her free reign over our son, woman, is that really a smart idea?" Bulma's chest heaved with her ire, "That," she growled, stabbing a finger in Trunks' direction, "is _not_ the son I gave birth to and raised. That is an imposter that _she_," she looked back at Érchontai, "created to tear us apart. I'm not going to sit here and watch her parade her victory in front of my face. She needs to go."

Érchontai smirked slightly, "You do realize that I could kill him with just a _snap_ of my fingers, right? Even a mental command to slit his own throat will do." Bulma rolled her eyes, "_Please_, you've told us this a billion times already. It won't fit in with your little plot, so grab what little shit you have with you and get out." The enchantress rolled her silver eyes and stood from the table, "Come, Trunks."

Bulma felt her heart wrench as her eldest child wordlessly dropped the fork and followed his 'mistress' up the stairs. Warm arms wrapped around her waist, and she leaned back into the strong chest provided, "Are you _sure_ we can't just kill her?" Vegeta nodded once and kissed her neck, "no matter how fast we can move, it would be simple for her to command the brat to end his life before we can end hers. Our hands are tied, woman."

Tears began to brim in Bulma's eyes, but the heiress blinked them away furiously, "Poor Panny... Videl says that her depression has gotten worse, and that she's at risk for having a miscarriage. It doesn't help that that _bitch_," She felt her rage flare in her chest, "is flaunting my son; her unwilling puppet, around in front of any news station willing to take their picture. Pan is strong, but even she can only take so much before she starts to crumble. Érchontai is winning this battle, unless we manage to turn the tides in three months." Vegeta grunted tersely, holding his wife and mate a little tighter.

"Have faith, woman. Something will happen, but we need to be patient." Bulma turned to face her husband, "Geta...?" He kissed her forehead, "why don't you go rest, woman? I'll make sure the wench departs." It was then that the heiress felt her exhaustion and stress hit her at once, and she sagged against her husband with a soft yawn. Vegeta wordlessly cradled her in his arms and carried her up to their bedroom to rest.

"Rest assured, wench, we'll find a way to get rid of you." Erchontai looked up at Vegeta as she slid into the passenger seat with her bag, "It won't even matter in a few months time, Vegeta. Don't worry about Trunks. I won't hurt him." She carressed her unwilling slaves' cheek and kissed it, "Let's go, Trunks. We're not wanted here." Vegeta watched the car pull out of the driveway with a smooth, stoic expression. _Take care, my son_. He sent the telepathic message to his son before retreating into the building to get some training done while Bulma rested. He was going to pulverize that wench if it was the last thing he did.

*Meanwhile*

"Panny, you have to eat something." Videl said desperately, "Your metabolism is too fast for you to stop eating like this." Pan lay listlessly in her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Gohan stood at the foot of the bed, "She's been this way for nearly three months. She was just fine when she found out about the baby, but now..." Videl narrowed her eyes, trying to remember a catalyst to her child's sudden depression, "She was really upset... that day when she fell at Daddy's house... I could see it in her face when she came out-"

Pan flinched and closed her eyes, the first action she'd made in days. "Baby?" Her mother whispered, cupping her cheek. "Don't." Pan said in a strained voice, and her parents noticed she was shaking. "Don't what?" Gohan moved to Videl's side. "Touch me. It's not safe." Videl then noticed the flashing of the peculiar necklace Pan now always wore, "Is it the Siren?" Pan gave a shaky nod, "she's been doing this for the past few months. She's trying to take over." She gave a grunt, and her claws began to extend, "She knew I had my shields down and she's been attacking me at regular intervals ever since."

"Why haven't you been eating like you should be?" Her father asked. "I'm focusing on not losing my mind." Pan moaned and went still, redrawing her claws, "She'll take a break for an hour or so, but I'm not exactly sure when she'll come back. Maybe she'll leave me alone, now that I'm up and moving." Her stomach rumbled loudly and Pan blushed, placing a hand on her small bump. "Angel, you need to get some food in your stomach for that baby. Do you want anything specific?" The small Son shook her head, "I could eat anything at this point." She tried to stand, but swayed and stumbled into her father's chest. Pan looked up at him, blushing heavily. "I guess it's safe to say you can't be trusted to get down the stairs like this." A pout formed on her face as Gohan scooped her up and carried her down. Bra, Goten, Marron, Uub, Chichi, and Goku looked in their direction.

"Panny, you're back to normal!" Bra squealed, rushing over, "You're not depressed anymore!" The pregnant Son flinched and quietly requested, "Could we not talk about that?" Bra nodded, and Chichi handed her a super saiyan sized hoagie, and Pan took it happily, "Thanks, grandma," and began munching contently in Gohan's arms. Videl laughed as Pan relaxed in her father's hold, meaning she had no intentions of getting down. Gohan kissed her temple and asked his mother to grab a napkin for her.

"Does that mean we need to get you a new necklace?" Marron asked worriedly, "You, well... _she_ won't even let us near it." Pan frowned, "I don't understand that. If you take the necklace off, she'll be free, but she doesn't want anyone to touch it... she's going in circles... but _why_?" Bra mulled over the information, "Perhaps she _is_ linked to the necklace in a way. Maybe if we take the necklace off, _she_ will leave your body-" Pan shook her head, "I'm the one with the curse, so she's stuck with me. That wouldn't work. This would be so much easier if we could talk to a real Siren about this." Bra's eyes lit up, "Perhaps we can. Maybe you could go swimming near Kame Island, see what you find."

"She'd have to be out of the water before the sun goes down. It's a waxing gibbous moon tonight." Goten added. "Can we do it today?" Pan asked, polishing off her sandwich with a cup of apple juice. "Sure, the sooner the better." Bra shared a loaded glance with Videl. Both of them were thinking of the quickly approaching date of Pan's last days as a human. "Let's head out there right now." Pan got dressed, and everyone began making their way out to the small island.

*Kame Island* Pan's POV

I stood on the soft sand, eyeing the water nervously, and then turned to everyone else, who were looking at me curiously. "Go, Panny, we have six hours." Bra murmured. "Okay..." I took a deep breath to steel myself, and waded out into the surf. The strange, zipper-like sensation of my tail forming washed over me, and, following my instincts, I quickly dove into the water as my tail finished its formation.

The sea was a surprisingly gorgeous myriad of colors and other things, and I quickly found that I liked it. Now that I wasn't under the thrall of the full moon, I could truly appreciate the views under the sea. A school of fish shot past me and I frowned, placing a hand on my bump. A slash of white in my peripheral vision caught my eye, and I turned... only to come face to face with a Siren with long white hair and silvery eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I met her steely gaze. "Who are you?" she asked bluntly, narrowing her eyes at me. "Um... who are you?" she huffed, "I asked you first. Wait... you're Pan Son." I nodded, and she looked appalled, "How did you get the-"

"You're Érchontai's sister, aren't you?" I felt rude, cutting in like that, but I had to know. The curse said Sirens were slaves to their hunger, but she was perfectly docile! She glanced at me, wide-eyed, "You know my younger sister?" I nodded, "She's the one who caused this," and gestured to my own lavender tail. Speaking of which, she had the prettiest silvery ivory colored tail. It was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes widened, "Why on earth would she do that to you?" My eyes widened in response, "I thought you knew. She... set events into motion to get my heart broken by Trunks to get revenge for you. You know, because you loved him and he chose me?" The Siren shook her head, "I was never in love with Trunks Briefs." _Oh kami..._

**I plan to finish this story in eight chapters, so hang on, because we're moving a little faster from here on out. So, somebody had some faulty info. How did Érchontai get the idea that it was Trunks who did this to her sister? Don't worry; chapter six should explain some of this mess that I've created. Much Love, SukiChan12 ^-^**

**One last thing. I forgot to put in the part where the Siren initially started attacking Pan, so just assume it's like chapter four. She was just feeling really low after what happened at her Grampa's house, and the crafty little Siren tried to take advantage of it by attacking her relentlessly, if anyone was wondering.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter right here is going to make or break this story. As much as I hate to say it, if all goes to plan, chapter eight should be the last chapter. Or nine, if I write an epilogue, and I do have something big in mind for that. Alright, enough blabbering, let's get this show on the road.**

Pan's POV

"Wait," I breathed, gripping the bridge of my nose as my stress began to rear its ugly head, "You... you _aren't_ in love with Trunks?" She frowned, "Why would I be? My mother taught us that it was improper for a woman to lust after a man who's attached to another woman. Clearly, Érchontai hasn't been abiding by those lessons." I heaved a sigh, "So this mess she's created... it was for no reason? Why the hell did she even think you were in love with him? While I'm asking, what's your name?"

"My name's Aionia, but I prefer Anya. I believe it translates to '_eternal_' in your language. The day you and Trunks went public, my own love chose another woman and it broke me inside, even though I had no right to be upset over it. I never made a move on him; too shy, I guess. I just loved him from afar. When I got home from work that day and went to go take a shower... and I transformed for the first time. We discovered the curse and the next day, they were showing photos of you two on one of the gossip channels, and I screamed at her to turn it off. I couldn't handle seeing other people happy while I wasn't. I'm assuming she got the idea that it was Trunks from there. I remember her talking about avenging my honor and whatnot, but I asked her to let it go, because he didn't deserve it. I didn't realize that she meant Trunks, and she told me she let it go. I guess she lied."

Aionia looked at me sadly, "I'm so sorry that my mistake caused such heartache-" Her eyes dropped to my stomach, "Oh kami, you're pregnant. How long have you been cursed?" I placed a hand on my bump, "I've been dealing with this crap for three months now." She looked at me strangely, "Surely you realize that in six months this," she gestured to my tail, "will become permanent." My eyes nearly popped out of my head, "_Permanent_? How so?" Anya looked agonized, "As in you'll have a tail at _all_ times. No reprieve." I nodded, "and what does that have to do with my son?" Sure, being a Siren for the rest of my life was upsetting, but I was more worried about my little Prince.

"During the six months prior to the curses finality, your body isn't fully adapted to being a Siren. When you have slip-ups under the full moon, you always end up throwing everything up. Once you become a full Siren, you lose the organs needed to support a child. Sirens are created, not born. Your body will be forced to eject your child once you make the final transformation." I frowned, "but I'm only three and a half months. He won't be able to survive outside of the womb at six months." She gasped, "You're just going to let the curse take its course and risk your child's life?" I rolled my eyes, "it's not like I can force Trunks to take me back. He _cheated_ on _me_ with _your sister_. I already know that breaking this curse is next to impossible."

"You're wrong." I glanced at her again, "what?" Anya heaved a sigh, "My sister and I are refugees from a planet called Nasiré. Our mother was Princess of the planet when it got purged, and she escaped with us to another planet because she had the gift of foresight. Back to the point, our people were very skilled with magic; as you call it, and it would be nothing for Érchontai to use a spell to control Trunks and-"

"No." I whispered, "There's no way some stupid _spell_ could control Trunks. He got tired of me; I wasn't enough for him, so he moved on to her." Anya frowned at me, "I just explained to you that my sister planned to ruin yours and Trunks's relationship, and you still believe he simply chose her to cheat on you with. Are you dense?" I glared at her, "Trunks is stronger than you-"

"So is my sister. Last I saw, a mind control spell was _nothing_ to her. Face it, Trunks is stuck under a curse of his own. You've been too busy wallowing in your own pit of self-pity to realize that, hey, you might not be the only one being forced to deal with a seemingly impossible situation. Get over yourself. It's not always about you." My jaw fell, and she continued on her rant.

"If you think being slave to the full moon is bad, than think about this. Watching from the sidelines as someone else lives your life and makes decisions for you. _You;_ at least, have _freedom_, something that Trunks doesn't have. I _know_ you've seen _something_ in him that makes you think that he might not be in control." My mind dredged up the numerous times I'd seen him on television with Érchontai. While the she-witch always seemed to have a strangely smug grin directed towards the camera, his face was always blank, devoid of emotion. My heart, however, refused to accept what my mind knew was true. "I don't- I can't believe- she's gorgeous, okay? Your sister is _amazing_ and I'm just... I'm _me_. It just seems logical for him to choose the best-"

"You _are_ the best. What you are lacking on the outside, you _more_ than make up for on the inside. Obviously, my sister's not in a relationship with him for love, but for vengeance. You _love_ him, Pan. You shouldn't make the mistake that I did and let him slip through your fingers." I looked down sadly, "It doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me." Sharp pain erupted in my face as her hand collided with my cheek.

"I'm sick of hearing your whining, Pan." She hissed, "Be positive. Think of your child. Doesn't he deserve a better chance for survival?" I nodded, "I should be for his sake. I'm still not buying into this magic thing, though." My eyes fell on her neck, and I frowned, "Where's your necklace?" She frowned, "Necklace, what-" she looked at mine and rolled her eyes, "The moonstone in the necklace makes it harder than it has to be to resist the full moon. You shouldn't be wearing it, but it should be near you." Anya revealed a small pouch tied around her waist, "I keep mine here. The curse lies about many logistics. If you stay out of the moonlight, you won't feel the pull or lose control." I growled, "All this time it could've been so easy for me to avoid that crap." She nodded, smiling.

"Who was he? The guy who you loved." Her face fell, and I instantly regretted blurting out my curious thoughts, "I'm sorry, you don't-"

Anya shook her head, "No, no, it's fine. You told me your story, so it's only fair." She cleared her throat, "His name was Landen. Landen Devreaux. He's partially French, if you were wondering about the name. We worked together at Java's coffee shop as baristas, and that was where my feelings began to bloom. He was very handsome; tall, reddish brown hair and eyes the color of the sky on a cloudless day... strong jawline, high cheek bones, you get it. Well, we got along fine and we talked a lot while on the job. It wasn't too long before I realized I was falling for him, but I was much too scared of rejection to act. Then he met... _her_. Some tall, leggy brunette model from Italy. Adreana Mariano was her name. She's an incredibly successful model and designer in Europe. It didn't take long for them to fall for each other. She was in town for a fashion show and wanted a cup of coffee and he was her server. They hit it off immediately. Landen's being with another woman was just the start of my heartbreak, but one day he came into work and announced that he was moving back to Italy to be with her." Pain splashed across her face, and I felt tears burning at my eyes.

"I had a _chance_," she breathed, staring into my eyes, "I had a chance to be with him and I didn't take it. I more or less let him walk into her arms. I didn't have a right to heart break, and yet here I am. Alone for the rest of eternity because I was too scared to ask him to grab a bite to eat with me," she lunged forward and grabbed my arms, "You have so much more on the line right now, Pan. It's up to you. Only you can break this curse." She reached up and tore my necklace from my neck and placed it in my hand, curling my hands over it, "Don't let this curse control you. _You_ control it. Hurry back to the surface before the moon begins to rise." I nodded, "Thank you so much," and turned tail, swimming to the surface.

*at the surface*

I surfaced with a large splash, and everyone jumped as I dragged myself out of the water. "A little help, please?" My Uncle carefully lifted me from the shallows and placed me on the sand. Bra, armed with several towels, began helping me to dry off, all the while firing off question after question.

"What happened?"

"Bra-"

"Why were you down there so long?"

"_Bra-_"

"Did you-"

"_BRA VEGETA BRIEFS!_"

She froze and glanced up at my face. "One at a time, please?" I said softly, glancing down. My legs were back in place, albeit they were irritated and red from her rough drying. "Sorry, hun." She smiled and helped me to my feet. I grunted and placed a hand on my bump as we retreated to the house to talk about my experience under the water.

"I met the elusive sister Érchontai has been trying to avenge." I announced as we entered Kame House and convened in the kitchen. I didn't want to see what Master Roshi and Oolong were looking at on the tube. "Seriously?" Bra asked, incredulous. "Oh yes. Her name's Aionia and get this... she wasn't in love with Trunks. _Ever_." My mother was a cross between confused and pissed, "so why did she screw around with you and Trunks's relationship?" I sighed, "Remember two years ago, when the first photo of me and Trunks together leaked? Well, that was also the day she got cursed. Érchontai thought it was Trunks because her sister never mentioned the guy's name." Mama was _not_ impressed, "so she did it for _no_ _reason_? _Wonderful_."

"Her sister was really sweet and she had plenty of advice." I continued on, "She says I shouldn't wear the necklace, but I should keep it near me at all times. It keeps the full moon frenzy from being as intense and it'll keep the Siren at bay. No more attacks. She also told me that if I don't break the curse in the next three months, I'll be a Siren for the rest of eternity and I'll have to give birth to my baby three months early." Papa's eyes widened, "eternity? As in-" I nodded and rubbed small circles on my stomach. "Six months? Panny, that's not a very good time to give birth to him." Mama placed her hand on top of mine. "It's not like I can force him to leave her and take me back!" everyone's eyes got shifty, and I scowled, "what's with the look? All of you seem to know something that I don't, so what is it?"

"Pan, Trunks didn't- he never cheated on you. Not at his own choosing." I looked at Goten, "What? Did someone just take over his body and make him sleep with that whore?" Bra nodded, "Érchontai was talking down to him about being his mistress and controlling him and Goten overheard. She's using her abilities to control him-"

"Why didn't anyone tell me this three months ago?" I hissed venomously, "Trunks has been suffering at the hands of this misguided bitch, and I could've done something about it! Now I can't do a damn thing because I can barely use my ki right now!" Bra looked down, "Panny, you were already dealing with enough, and you can only take so much stress on your body. We were thinking about your wellbeing." I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "I could've had Trunks back that same day, but no, you all want to keep everything under wraps. '_Let's keep the solution away from Pan and watch her suffer for three months_.' I'm going to Capsule Corp, and I'm going to _rip that bitch's head off_ with my _bare hands_." I stomped outside and launched into flight.

_I'm not going to fail you, Anya, I promise..._

*At Capsule Corp*

I should've felt bad for busting down Aunt Bulma's door, but at this point I was beyond feeling any form of remorse. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_; I added silently, storming through the house. I didn't think to search for Trunks's ki, but I decided Vegeta was my best bet, as Bulma was still in the corporate wing, handling business. I hit the button on the outside of the round silver orb, stopping the gravity before making my way inside.

"Brat, what the hell is your-"

"Where the hell is that bitch and Trunks?" I snapped, cutting him off and ignoring the niggling sense in the back of my head that told me that I would pay for this once I started training again. He raised a brow, "Now, you have a backbone, brat?" I scoffed, "No one bothered to tell me that he never wanted to cheat on me. If they had, we'd be having this conversation three months ago, now where. _Are_. They?" I was in no more for his crude humor; I had a witch to burn. "The brat has an apartment in downtown West City; now get out of my face so I can resume my training." I rolled my eyes at this, "You are in desperate need of a new daily schedule Vegeta. Training and sparring with me and Grandpa is _really_ getting old. Do you want me to save you a piece?" He smirked cruelly, "I didn't think you'd even be lenient enough to share." I gave him a cruel, wolfish grin, "Oh, I wasn't planning on it, but it would've been rude of me not to ask." With that, I stepped out of the GR and launched into flight. Right now, I had to save Trunks, but I'd consider apologizing to the others once Érchontai's body cooled. Moreover, I was going to have to thank Aionia for clearing my head and setting my priorities straight, and I had just the plan...

**Hurray! My original idea was for Pan to wait until the very last minute to go to Trunks, but as I continued to write, I realized there wasn't a reason for her to. Next chapter is going to be an intense standoff that even **_**I**_** don't know what the outcome will be, chapter eight will be the last chapter, and nine will be an epilogue. I'm honestly not ready to finish this off, but that's how I drafted it to be. As always, leave your opinion, and I'll try to get the next chapter or so up in the next week or two. SukiChan12 ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not even going to bother with a greeting here, but hey, I have to do something. Without further ado, chapter seven...**

Pan's POV

_Alright, Pan_, I thought to myself as I rocketed over the city, _you'll be fine as long as you don't go Super Saiyan._ If I powered up beyond my base state, then the portion of my ki being used to support my son would be expended, possibly resulting in a miscarriage. I did not want that, so I was going to have to work on staying calm while I confronted Érchontai. _How am I supposed to do that when she bedazzled my Trunks?! _A hot streak of rage tore through my body, and I began taking deep breaths to combat it. _Between the genes from Mama and Granny Chichi, my chances of controlling my temper are shot to HFIL, but I have to try anyway._ Unfortunately for me, my similarities to Papa stopped at our facial features and tendency to blush at the drop of a hat. On the inside, I was a dangerous mixture of my grandmother's legendary raging, hot and spicy personality, and my mother's very similar persona. It was no wonder why they could fight like cats and dogs sometimes, because they were too similar. _Enough wandering down memory lane, let's get this show on the road!_

I came in for a smooth landing on top of the apartment building where Trunks was. I could sense his ki just below me, on the top floor, but Érchontai's weak excuse for an energy signal was away, at the mall. _How could someone as weak as her contain my Saiyan Prince? It has to be more than magic..._ I didn't doubt Aionia in the slightest, but there was something else aiding her; another ability perhaps. _Dammit, I practically flew in here blind; maybe I should've paid closer attention to her!_ I shook my head, and steeled myself, _I do this now. For our son._ My hand fell to rest on my bump, hidden by my loose blouse, and I began making my way to the stairwell and down into the building. _Here I come, witch_...

*In the apartment*

I took a second to praise myself for remembering where Trunks hid the spare key to his pent house before unlocking the door and stepping inside. Everything looked the same, but at the same time, the once friendly suite gave off an aura of foreignness that I didn't like. _It's her_, I realized, _everything she's touched in anyway becomes something different._ I continued into the apartment, rubbing small circles on my stomach. My little Prince was very still; perhaps he understood the direness of the situation somehow. Her presence was permeating _everything_, and it sickened me. _I'll have to buy you a new pent house, Trunksie._ The door to his bedroom loomed before me, and I eagerly pushed my way into his room, "Trunks-"

This was not _my_ Trunks. This unnaturally still, zombie like replica was not him. He sat on the edge of the bed, back straighter than an arrow, his dull blue eyes piercing my midnight ones in a disinterested manner. _What has she done to him?_ Once again, my rage began to roil, but I pushed it down. I stepped forward and cupped his cheek, "Trunks, I know what she's done to you, and she won't get away with it." My thumbs traced his cheekbones, and I reveled in the much desired contact between us, even though he couldn't reciprocate. My lips pressed against his forehead, "I love you so much... I'm so sorry I didn't try to help you." No response. There had to be some way to get this stupid enchantment off of him with involving that bitch, but how? My mind drifted to fairytales, but I shook my head; a simple kiss on the lips could not fix this. _What do I have to lose? Oh, that's right, everything. My mortality, my baby boy, my family and friends, my life... Trunks..._ I leaned in to kiss him, but a shrill voice cut through the air, halting me.

"_What are you doing here!?_"

I stood up and glared at her, "What the HFIL does it look like? I'm getting my man back." She scoffed, "In case you've forgotten, he cheated on _you_ with _me_, so why would he want to go back to you?" That stung quite a bit, but I came back ready, "I know _all_ about you, Érchontai. Your powers; everything. It would be child's play for you to force a man into doing your bidding against his will. Trunks never wanted to hurt me, but you butted your head in where it didn't belong and played me for a fool. Not anymore." The witch's silver eyes rolled skyward, "You're insane. I'm-"

"-_not _human. Oh, yes, you're an alien Princess from a dead planet. Your sister was surprisingly helpful for someone who's '_so lost_' in her hunger for male flesh. I met her, and I must say, she turned out a hell of a lot better than you did." Now she was gaping like a fish, and I smiled ruthlessly, "Your little lie is falling apart. Did she ever, at any point, tell you that she was in love with Trunks?"

"I, uh... no, but-"

"So how do you know that the man who broke her heart was my boyfriend?" I continued, cutting through her pitiful stuttering, "Hm? I need a clear answer, not that gibberish pouring from your mouth." She looked down, "I just assumed that- she was so upset when she saw you two together on TV-" I cut in again, "She was never in love with Trunks, so your little plan was a waste of time and undeserved heartache." Her eyes flashed with a deep rage, and I instinctively covered my bump with one hand and stepped back.

"You lie," her voice began low, and she began to repeat the words, building to a screech, "you _lie, you lie, YOU LIE!_ _I KNOW IT WAS HIM; DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?!_" I rolled my eyes at her childish fit, "How about one of the men at her job. You know, Java Hut?" She deflated, and I bit back laughter at the confounded look on her face. "Do me a favor and release Trunks so I can break this stupid curse. I promised your sister that much-"

A small hand fell on my arm, and I felt copious amounts of my ki being syphoned away. A shocked yelp escaped me as I realized how she'd bested Trunks. _She's an energy leech, the little bitch!_ I could see the crazed light in her eyes, and knew, without a doubt, that she had officially cracked. Her syphoning, grubby little hand fell away from my skin and I fell to the floor, head spinning wildly. A high pitched cackle echoed through the room as she brandished a pocket knife and ripped the hem of my shirt up so my tummy was exposed. A garbled screech of fear for my son escaped my throat as black fog began to descend over my mind...

No POV

Something in him _snapped_. He didn't know how the occurrence had come to be, but seeing that witch trying to harm his Pan and their baby made the hold snap clean apart, releasing a monstrous raging energy the likes of which he'd never seen before, let alone felt. The hot energy ripped through his veins, mixing in with his adrenaline filled blood. Once dull crystalline eyes became alive again; vibrant teal easily taking over the orbs. His forehead began to protrude, and his eyebrows melted away. Short lavender locks became spiky, golden, and long, hanging down to the backs of his knees. With a wild roar, the saiyan prince snapped the now puny hold this meager witch had over his body and stood up, enraged snarls ripping from his chest. In that moment, Trunks had ascended to Super Saiyan Three.

Frightened silver eyes met his vibrant teal ones as she lost her grip on the knife. The blade met Pan's skin, leaving a long line of dark red life nectar in its wake. _How dare she wound our mate_, his saiyan instincts whispered eagerly in his mind, _make her pay with her life!_ Resolved, the saiyan Prince began to charge an attack wordlessly, ignoring Érchontai's scrambling as she tried to make an escape from this all-mighty God- come down from the heavens to reap vengeance on her for her heinous crimes. She made it out of the bedroom and began to sprint across the kitchen linoleum to the apartment door. Before she could reach it, the furious God had materialized in front of the door, blocking her exit. She fell to her knees before him, begging for mercy.

_She doesn't deserve our mercy! Think of what she has done to our mate and cub; forcing us apart, when we should have been protecting them! Erase her from this plane!_ Resolved, Trunks leveled the bright yellow blast at her face; point-blank range, and fired the blast. She didn't even have time to scream as she was incinerated instantly...

Pan's POV

I woke up to a warm hold and a warm cloth on my exposed abdomen. I grunted and opened my eyes, shocking to see the vibrant teal orbs staring back at me. "T-Trunks?" I whispered, reaching up to stroke his new, Super Saiyan Three hair. He released a gentle growl of acknowledgement as my fingers ran through his soft hair. "Could you power down?" I asked, "I need you to be able to talk. I know this is your first time being a Super Saiyan Three; Grandpa said it takes time to get control over your instincts." He nodded once, and I watched, enraptured, as his forehead pushed back in, eyebrows reformed, and his long blonde hair became the lavender bowl cut I loved so much. He gave my favorite smirk and I hugged him tightly, "oh, Dende, I missed you so much!" my eyes burned with tears, and I let them fall, too caught up in this moment; the one I'd been waiting for since I realized things weren't exactly as they seemed. He held me tightly, but not too tightly, and nuzzled the top of my head, murmuring soft comforts. I felt something warm and wet hit my cheek and gasped. He was crying; my saiyan prince was _crying_.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't come save you." He breathed, placing tender kisses all over me face, "It should've been me watching over you, not everyone else." I nuzzled his cheek, "You had no control over the situation, love, it's okay." Trunks heaved a watery sigh, "I had to sit back and do nothing, knowing you were in so much pain, and then when I found out you were pregnant... I never wanted to break her control more than I did at that moment. I love you, Pan, and I promise never to let anything come between us again." I smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I know you won't. I'm sorry I didn't think to analyze things any further." He gave a soft snicker, "You've always been hot headed, Pan; ruled by your emotions." I sighed, "I should've known better and trusted your love more. You think that, after all this time, I should know you'd never cheat on me willingly, but I just- I'm sorry." He gathered me up his arms and kissed my temple, "Let's get you to Dende's. You got nicked by that knife, and I want to make sure our Prince is alright." I snuggled into his chest, happy for the free ride. I was emotionally and physically drained. As he walked towards the window, something fell from my pocket and he stopped to pick it up.

"What's this?" he placed the necklace in my hands. I was surprised to see that the colorful jewel was now a flat clear, no longer pulsing with the power of the curse. "It's really broken," I whispered, "no more freaky Siren for me." Trunks kissed me on the lips passionately, "Damn straight," and took off into the skies.

*At Dende's*

When we got to Dende's, everyone was there waiting with a million apologies for keeping the truth from me, but I forgave them, because they had my best interest at heart... even if it did send me into three months' worth of hell; a life without the man of my dreams. Mama was _very_ happy that Trunks had killed Érchontai. I'd imagined that if he hadn't, she certainly would have; motherly instincts and all.

"Alright, you guys, enough. Pan's hurt-" Mama cut in, glowering at Trunks. My SSJ3 guy had the decency to cower as she converged on him, "You went _Super Saiyan Three_ and my baby _still_ got _hurt_?!" Papa calmly led me to Dende, allowing the confrontation to continue without me. Dende smiled in greeting and placed a hand on the long cut across my abdomen. A pulsing golden glow emitted from his hand as the healing energies began to work, closing the cut up as though it had never been there. "He's going to be one healthy little guy, Pan," the god chuckled, patting my stomach, "just keep eating healthy and be careful with physical activities, and he'll be fine." I smiled, "Thank you, Dende," and went to go save my boyfriend from my crazy Mama.

*That Night*

"Are you going to do that all night?"

"Maybe..."

"I told you, Trunks, he's sleeping like we should be. Now, let's get some rest." I frowned at Trunks, who had his large hand on my bump. His palm alone covered a good amount of the pale skin. His blue eyes met mine, and a smile covered his face, "Did I tell you how much I missed you?" I giggled and nodded, "only a billion times, Trunksie." A seductive light appeared in his eyes, "How about we do show instead of tell this time?" I blushed furiously as he got on top of me, careful of our son's home, and kissed me deeply, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and pushed my tongue up against his, wrapping it around his larger tongue. Down below, I could feel his arousal pressed against my hip, and I whimpered, reaching down to rip his bottoms off.

"So eager," he breathed, now kissing a scorching trail down the column of my throat. Unintelligible whines left my lips as he reached under my tank top to massage my breasts. The furnace in my lower regions had grown to the intensity of a forest fire, and I eagerly pressed my soaking need against his hardness, begging for relief through my actions. He growled, a bass thundering sound that chilled me to the bone, but, at the same time, made my lady bits weep for him.

"Trunks, please..." His teeth brushed the sensitive skin on my jugular at the same moment that cool air met my hot, wet center, and I mewled, spreading my legs wide. He settled between my pale legs and ripped my shirt away to lap and suckle my chest as he prepared for his entry. I could feel the flared mushroom head of his cock flush against my opening and thrusted my hips up, trying to take him into me. With a muted snarl, he pushed in slowly, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head at the sensation. The feeling of him stretching me was like coming home after being away for too long. Soon, much too soon, he was buried to the hilt, and I was shaking violently at the pleasure it brought. He began to withdraw, and I whimpered, wrapping my legs around his hips to hold him in place.

"It's okay, Princess, I'm not going anywhere." Trunks pulled almost all the way out, and then rammed back into me. I threw my head back and wailed his name as his speed picked up. His tongue delved into my mouth, eagerly tasting me as his hips jackhammered against mine. The bed shook with our movements, and my screams were muffled by his tongue as my climax loomed on the horizon. He suddenly repositioned my hips and began pounding, hitting my hot spot with every thrust. "Oh, Dende, yes!" I wailed, digging my nails into his shoulders. He roared as blood began to trickle down his wonderfully muscled back. A pulse ran through his member, and I knew his was nearing his end, much like me. Our eyes met, and he mouthed his love for me as we flew over the edge, writhing and gyrating together, screaming each other's names like our lives depended on it. Slowly, but surely, we began to come down from our high...

"How was that," Trunks panted, "for show and tell?" I giggled goofily and pressed my face into his sweaty neck, "absolutely perfect... I love you, my Prince." My eyelids were dropping, no matter how hard I was fighting to stand awake. He chuckled tiredly and kissed the top of my head, "I love you too, Princess. I'm never leaving you or our son again. Never." I kissed his neck sleepily, "I know..." and drifted readily into slumber. I'd never felt so happy or complete in my life...

**And there you have it. I honestly wasn't expecting to throw an ascension into the mix, but it's what my imagination wanted, and that's what it got. Honestly, I'm happy to see them back together, because I luv writing TxP scenes so much! Unfortunately, there is only one more chapter and an epilogue, but it's been a fun, whirlwind adventure, hasn't it? I originally wanted Érchontai to live, but once I got to the thing with the knife, she had to go. There's just a handful of things that need to be resolved, and then this story will be marked complete. Leave your opinion, please! SukiChan12^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm going to get this out now so I can focus on my horror story and Aionia Okeano. AO is definitely well on its way to becoming my longest running online story; I've just got to work on making the chapters last longer. Anyways, we're going to time skip two months here, and then skip another three, to the conclusion of Pan's pregnancy and the birth of the little guy everyone's been dying to meet. As of right now, he is nameless, but don't worry, I'll find something while I'm typing. And now, Chapter Eight...**

Pan's POV

Faint snickering persisted as I made my way around the kitchen... _slowly_. I couldn't run, jog, or even power walk at this point. I was _huge_. Bulma reassured me that this was only one baby, but this... this is _ridiculous_. I look like I'm a month past my due date. I took a moment to breathe and placed a hand on the small of my back to massage gently. My back was aching inexorably because, not only my hugeness, but the fact that my little one was sitting low on my pelvis.

"Are you sure you don't want my help, Panny?" Mama asked gently, ignoring the laughter of Bra and Marron behind her. They just enjoyed my ensuing struggle; it's not like I can _help_ being this pregnant. Bunch of cruel little twits... I glanced at my mother and shook my head vehemently, "I've got this." More snickering from the peanut gallery made me fire off a death glare at them, "Leave me alone!" Bra blushed, "I'm sorry, Panny, but you look funny when you turn sideways. You look skinny from behind, but when you turn to the side... oh my Dende! You're too small to be so round!" I growled at her, "You say that like I can control it!" I grabbed my sandwich and retreated; waddled, to my favorite couch and plopped down into it. Marron and Bra watched me sink down into the soft cushion before giggling again.

"I _cannot_ wait until you two have kids, and then I can laugh about how fat you get!" I griped, biting into my sandwich ravenously. That shut those harpies up. Smirking victoriously, I continued to eat my sandwich at a cut-throat pace. Mama laughed and came out of the kitchen with my root beer. Ever since I hit five months, I started craving the soda like crazy, and I drank it with every meal, even breakfast. There'd been many attempts to stop my addiction, but every single one had failed, so everyone gave up.

I gave a little evil cackle as I smugly sipped at my root beer, smirking over the rim of the glass at my mother, who huffed and popped me on the arm. "Ow!" I whined, "You can't hit a pregnant lady!" She rolled her eyes, "Unless you gave birth to said pregnant lady, then yes, you can." I pouted into my glass as she walked away, smugness gleaning off of her with every step. Bra and Marron laughed again, and I sank further into my chair, eyes watering. _Damn hormones!_

At that moment, my handsome savior walked into the room and enveloped me into a warm, comforting hug that made the tears dry up instantly. I snuggled eagerly into his chest and practically purred at the calming, relaxing aura he exuded. "Easy there, kitten." Trunks crooned, massaging my shoulder blade with one of his wonderful hands. I sighed softly in pleasure, and lay my head in the crook of his shoulder, "you know I can barely keep myself from jumping you anymore, right?" I had reached the point in my pregnancy where I was bouncing between depressed, horny, or mad as hell. Right now, I was leaning towards horny... You can never tell with me.

Trunks sniggered and kissed my forehead, "Love, we went at it nearly eight times last night. How can you still be aroused?" I pouted, "I wasn't '_still_ _aroused'_; I got _rearoused_ when you said something about it." He blushed, and his sister and Marron looked over at us with shocked expressions. I smirked; _serves you right for eavesdropping, you cackling harpies!_ I was distracted when Trunks' stomach rumbled with hunger and glanced up at him curiously, "Did I do that last night, love?" He nodded, "You wore me out, Pan-chan." I blushed and ducked my head with a mumbled, "Sowwies." Trunks laughed and kissed the top of my head, "It's perfectly fine, Panny. So long as you're satisfied."

**(A/N: Pan is second trimester, meaning she's in the 'lustfully libidinous' stage of pregnancy. In other words, Trunks is a very lucky demi saiyan to have her as a soon-to be fiancée. Pan is also lucky, because the man has plenty of stamina. Any insult Pan mentally jibes at the others with is a result of the pregnancy messing with her head. Lol, she means well. Oh, and rearoused is NOT a word. I just made it up for the sake of Pan's pregnant hilarity.)**

*Three months later*

"You, my dear friend, are _huge_. How many days are you over your due date, Panny?" Bra asked as I toddled over to the beach chair. The three of us, meaning Bra, Marron, and I, were out on Kame Island, soaking up some vitamin D. Well _they_ were. Turns out that I don't tan anymore now that I'm pregnant. Weird how carrying a _Bouncinator_ _3000_ around in your womb can change the way your skin reacts to sunlight. I found out the hard way, last month, that I now burn, and I burn _fast_. I wasn't even outside for fifteen minutes and I was burned from my head to my toes on my front; not to mention it hurt like hell when our little Prince kicked me. Trunks didn't allow me to go on this little expedition until Bra and Marron swore up and down that I would be coated down in SPF 500 sunscreen every fifteen minutes.

"I'm nearly three weeks over." I muttered, glaring at her. _How dare she make such a comment!_ She raised her hands in surrender, "Hey, hey, Panny, I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes and lowered my unwieldy body into the cushioned beach chair. I was shrouded in a thin peach colored sundress and a hat with a wide brim to protect my skin. The hat was a straw one, complete with a big white ribbon, tied in a bow around the cap of the hat. It was clear that my boyfriend had dressed me this morning, otherwise I'd be wearing yoga pants and a large t-shirt... you know, _normal_ pregnant women clothes. Trunks, however, wants me to look utterly amazing 24-7.

"Panny, you're so tiny. I'm trying to figure out how that little boy's going to get out of you." Marron piped up, and I glanced at her, "The same way he got in there, of course." She looked really worried, and I started to realize what she meant. I was a mixture of petite and athletic with just over average sized breasts. My hips flare out something fierce, but in reality, my pelvis is actually narrow, meaning vaginal delivery could be out of the question. Not that I wasn't going to _try_, though. I wasn't comfortable with getting cut open; much like Grampa has a phobia of needles.

"We'll see when the-" a flash of white and silver on the horizon made me jump, and I narrowed my eyes to get a better view. Sure enough, Anya was up at the surface watching us. I looked around for an excuse to send the other girls into the house. "Hey, guys, the lemonade pitcher is running on E." Marron and Bra, as predicted, scrambled into the house, and I took off my shades, heaved myself out of the chair, and waddled into the surf. If Marron used her secret recipe for the new batch of lemonade, they should be a while. I waded out until the water was just at my chest and waited for her to swim over to me.

"You broke the curse." She said softly as she closed the distance, "congratulations." I smiled and nodded, "Thank you. You know, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for you slapping sense into me all those months ago. Thanks for saving my son and showing me where my backbone had run off to go hide." Anya smirked humorously, "Deception isn't an easy thing to bear, no, but you're very welcome. May I?" she stretched her webbed hand out towards my bulbous belly. I nodded, "Go right ahead. He's a very friendly guy." Her hand fell on my stomach, and my son, who'd been peacefully napping; at least _I _thought so, shot to life, wriggling and squirming playfully under her hand. The expression on her face was one of awe.

"He likes you." I murmured, smiling gleefully at her, "He's only ever had a reaction like this to his grandparents and his father." Her smiled grew, and her tail twitched with glee, "I feel honored. Have you thought of a name?" I frowned, "No, but I think something will come up." Anya's expression turned thoughtful, "This brings back memories to when my mother was carrying my youngest sibling. His name was Yukan." I frowned, "Yukan?" The Siren nodded, "it meant '_brave_' in our native language, unfortunately, he died when the planet was purged by Frieza's men. My mother wasn't able to find him when we were on our way to the evacuation ship. He was the sweetest little thing."

I frowned sadly, "that's horrib-" a sharp pain hit at the base of my stomach, and I curled over a tiny bit to grab my protruding gut with a sharp gasp. Her hands were on mine immediately, "are you alright?" I started to reply, but the strange sensation of fluid exiting my body made me frown again, "I think I'm going int-" another contraction hit, this time much harder, and I actually lost my footing and sank into the waves. Burning salt water gushed down my throat as I scrambled to get back above the water. Anya's arms wrapped around me, and I felt cool air caress my cheeks as she helped me get back to the sand. Once there, I crawled weakly onto the sand and coughed up what felt like a million gallons of salt water, along with any food I ate earlier. Once my lungs were free, I released a screech of pure agony as the contractions grew worse and worse. Bra and Marron rushed out of the house to help me.

*At CC*

"There's no way you're going to get him out, Pan, not without-" I shook my head at Bulma's words, "I. Can. _Do_. This. I know it!" Another contraction ripped through my body, and I turned my head to bury my face in Trunks's neck, groaning fiercely. He massaged my sides soothingly and kissed my forehead. "Trunks, it hurts..." I whimpered into his chest. "I know, love, I know. It'll be over soon, just breathe." I did as he directed me and took several deep, shuddering breaths. The pain I felt faded a little, but only just. "She's ten centimeters dilated. Panny's get ready to push." Mama crooned, cupping my face, "Let's meet the little guy, hm?" I nodded and allowed Trunks and Bra to move me into the proper positioning to push...

No POV

Sweat gushed over Pan's soft, pale skin as she curled in on her belly, trying her hardest to free her child from her body. Small whines and cries escaped her as she exerted every muscle in her body. Her neck snapped back and she cried out hoarsely, "I can't, I can't, I can't!" Trunks leaned over her and kissed her sweaty, glistening face, "Come on, Panny, just a little-" she shook her head sadly, "I'm too tired and- oh Dende, it hurts so _much_!" Bulma looked up at her son sadly, "His head hasn't even begun to clear the canal. I think she needs an episiotomy for more room." Trunks nodded once, still cradling Pan in his arms.

"Alright, Pan," the heiress breathed, patting her goddaughter's thigh, you're going to feel a small sting, and then some pressure down here. Maybe some sharp pain, but not too much." Pan, too lost in her initial labor pain, didn't reply and Bulma injected her with some anesthetic and readied the scalpel. Once she was sure the numbing medicine had spread enough, she cut through the skin between her anal and vaginal canals. Pan's pain-filled cry echoed through the room as the baby's head began to emerge fully, stretching through the undersized opening. Even then, it wasn't enough.

"Pan, just give me one gigantic push. Once you clear his head, it'll be smooth sailing." _I hope_, Bulma added silently. Pan nodded and conjured up an enormous amount of left over strength. She concentrated the energy into her vaginal muscles and forced them to contract with a guttural screech that grated on Trunks's brain. Something told him things were about to turn dark for Pan and their son. His suspicions were confirmed when his mother cried out, "Pan, don't push! Whatever you do, don't push!" she looked up at Trunks, and mouthed, '_the cord's wrapped around his neck._' He waited with bated breath his mother's hand began to work furiously, and Pan's whines grew louder and more pained. "Just hang on, Pan, she's almost done..."

"Alright, Pan, one big push, and you can rest." Pan did as she was told, bringing their son into the world after a gruesome forty hour labor. Bulma's eyes shot wide as blood began to pour from between Pan's legs like a waterfall. _Hemorrhage; _she realized, and cleared her grandson's airways while stifling the blood flow. Trunks's eyes widened in horror as Pan's eyes began to flutter closed, "... Panny?" She groaned, "Trunks...?" and allowed her eyes to close completely. The baby boy, who'd been silent all this time, opened his mouth and released a strong wail. "Trunks go and get a senzu bean from Gohan. _Now!_" Trunks laid Pan down on the pillows and raced from the room. "Dammit, Panny, don't you dare do this to these two boys. Come on, you little prince doesn't even have a name yet!" Pan's complexion began to lose color as Bulma swaddled the little boy and laid him in a plastic cradle before running to grab some O negative. The white gauze and towels between Pan's legs began to turn red with blood...

Trunks's POV

"What happened, mom?" I asked worriedly as she took the senzu bean and crumbled it before dropping the pieces into Pan's slack mouth. "She hemorrhaged, and lost a lot of blood. I'm trying to replenish her now." She gestured to the I.V. running blood directly into her veins and began massaging Pan's throat so she would swallow the crushed up senzu. "When is she going to wake up?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. "That depends on her. Hey, someone's been waiting to meet you." My mother walked over to a plastic manger and lifted a wriggling white bundle from the bed. "Your son." She laid him reverently in my arms just as he opened familiar midnight colored eyes.

"He... he looks just like Pan." It was true. His facial features, eyes, and curly hair were all Pan. The only distinguishing feature that he was mine was that he was a boy. I hardly noticed my mother leaving the room, too entranced by the small, beautiful little face I was beholding. A small, pale hand escaped the swaddling and rested on my knuckle and squeezed once. "You've got a firm grip, little man." I crooned, and gently kissed his forehead. He gurgled and squeezed my hand again. "I'll be happy when your mom finally wakes up. She'd be happy to finally meet you. I'm just happy I get to hold you for once; after all, she did all the work for the first nine months. It would be nice to finally know what she named you, because she refused to tell me."

"H-his name... is Yuhan. Yuhan Goku Vegeta Briefs-Son." I jumped at the raspy sound of Pan's voice and whirled around to face the bed, "Panny?" she smiled tiredly from under hooded eyelids, "In the flesh." I leaned down and kissed her deeply, gently cradling Yuhan between us. She smiled into the kiss, but pulled away shortly, "I don't have the energy to do all of this kissing, love." She looked down at our son and kissed his forehead, "I'm too tired to hold him on my own. Help me?" I gently guided her arms into a cradle and laid Yuhan in them, careful to keep my arms under hers to help her support him. Her eyes glowed with motherly love and awe as she took him in, "Hello, my sweet prince. It's nice to finally see your face." A contented coo left him as she peppered his face in small kisses and cuddled with him.

"What inspired his name?" I asked softly, gazing into her deep, midnight eyes. "Aionia." She breathed, and then yawned, "I spoke with her the day I went into labor, and she told me about her little brother named Yukan. It meant bravery in her language, but I tweaked it some so he'd have a bit of my Dad in him." I chuckled softly, "It's unique and it suits him. I love it." She yawned again and I cupped her cheek, "Sure you don't want to sleep some?" Pan shook her head tiredly, "No, I want to see their reactions..." The door opened quietly, and our family members came in, all smiles and glee. When they spotted the sweet bundle in Pan's arms, they swarmed to the bed, whispering excitedly.

Pan's POV

Yuhan whimpered and cuddled closer to me, frightened by all the new faces looming over him. "Hey, cool it, you guys. Not too many of you at once." I warned, nuzzling his cheek with my own. My mother sat on the edge of the bed to get a closer look, "He's a handsome little thing." I smiled and leaned into Trunks' embrace, "take him." Mama gently lifted him out of my tired arms, cradling him lovingly. "He looks just like you when you were a baby." Papa leaned over her shoulder, "Actually, that means he looks just like me when I was a baby, because everyone claimed that Panny looked just like me." I blushed, "I guess so. That's why he's partially named after you," Papa raised a brow in question, and I cleared my throat, bringing all attention to me, "His name is Yuhan Goku Vegeta Briefs-Son. Don't ask me to explain the first name; I don't have the energy to." Bra smiled down at her nephew, "It suits the little guy. A name fitting of a Prince."

*later*

"Panny... go to sleep."

"No... I wanna watch him." I replied, staring down into the blue bassinet at my bedside. Trunks sighed and leaned over my shoulder to watch as well, "He's going to be one handsome devil when he gets older, hm?" I nodded, "I'll have to beat all the girls off with a stick. He's _mine_ for right now, and I want it to stay that way for as long as possible." His chest vibrated with a chuckle as he grabbed me around the hips and rolled over, forcing me to lay down flat on my back. I pushed him off and leaned back onto my elbow, smiling gooily as he smacked his soft pink lips in his slumber. _My beautiful boy..._ I caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead reverently, "sleep well, baby boy." Trunks' advances got to me, and I rolled over to snuggle into his chest. "My mother said it was safe to remove the I.V. Your blood should be replenished by now." I held out my arm and winced as he removed the line and needle, quickly placing a bandage on top of it. "Now," he whispered, kissing my cheek lovingly, "let's get some rest. Yuhan will be there tomorrow." I started to pout, but conceded with a low yawn as my lack of energy caught up with me. "Time to sleep, Pan-chan." I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his voice telling me he loved me.

*2 months later*

I stepped out into the surf carefully, keeping my son cradled against my chest as the water broke around my ankles and calves. The smooth sand sloped lower as I headed in Anya's direction. This time, she came to meet me, and I moved a little closer to her so she could glimpse the little guy.

"He's absolutely beautiful." She whispered reverently, "you've got yourself a little twin." I blushed and nodded, "Yup. He's just recently made two months. Two months ago I had this sweet guy." In between us, Yuhan wriggled and crooned, moving his fists around minutely. She brushed her finger against his cheek, and he beamed with his little gums, grasped her finger, and shoved it in his mouth. I hit his little hand lightly, "Yuhan, don't suck on Auntie Anya. She's not food." He gurgled but released her hand. "_Yuhan_?" Anya asked curiously. "A mixture of your little brother's name and my father's name. I wanted to honor the woman who helped save his life in some kind of way. If you hadn't found me when you did, he'd probably be dead right now." Her silver eyes glistened with tears, "Pan... thank you. I'm so honored." I smiled wryly; _just wait until you get the next surprise I've got planned, girly_. We talked for a while longer, but I had a small errand to run, and I made sure to tell her that I'd be back soon before going along my merry way.

*At Java's*

I walked into the small coffee hut; with Yuhan strapped snuggly to my chest, and scanned the customers for the person I was looking for. I spotted him at the back of the shop, sipping a latte and checking the time on his watch. With a smirk, and I headed over to the table and sat down in front of him, careful to smooth my features into a pleasant smile. He looked up at me in shock, "Um, are you Pan Son?" I raised a brow, "that depends... who wants to know?" A soft blush colored his cheeks, and he smoothed a hand over his hair nervously, "My apologies. I'm Landen Devreaux," offering his hand for me to shake. "I'm Pan Son." I replied, shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you." He bit his lip nervously, "You said you could tell me where Aionia was." _I hope this epiphany of mine is true! _I smiled again, "I can, but doing so would require your open-mindedness to anything, and I mean _anything_. This story is not for the faint of heart." Landen looked down, and I began to think that he wasn't ready, but he met my gaze with his icy blues and nodded firmly, "I can handle anything." Satisfied, I took a deep breath, "Alright then, let's get on with it..."

By the time I finished with Anya's story, as well as my own, Landen's jaw was hanging slack as he looked at me with new eyes. "I brought you here after I heard that you divorced your wife because I had a... a niggling feeling that you felt more for Anya than you let on, at least in _her_ version of this story. A lot of logistics with the curse are lies, and I just... she did so much for me and I really want to see her happy." He looked torn, "are you sure I can break it. It's been so long since-," I shook my head, cutting him off, "It's not what I believe, Landen, it's what your heart believes you are capable of. Now... can you break the curse?" His pale blue eyes blazed with resolve, "I can."

"Very well. Meet me here this weekend. I need to make sure she's ready for this." I said softly, "I'll see you then?" He nodded firmly, "I'll definitely be here." I left the coffee hut and looked up at the sky; _you're finally going to be happy, Anya... I hope that my plan works_. With that pleasant thought, I turned on my heel and began making my way back home, cradling my sleeping son to my chest.

**Alright, maybe it'll take three chapters to finish this story. Oh, well, I wanted everyone to get their HEA, including the evil witch's older sister. Moreover, I like the idea of the curse being a slight fluke and getting rid of it entirely. I will have this finished within the next week. SukiChan12.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the second to last chapter of this fic. I know, it's going to be sad to see it go, because it's one of my more unique ideas, but it has to end sometime. Let's just get on with this and make Anya happy, hm? Chapter nine...**

Pan's POV

"Alright, just stay here in the house, and I'll get her ready for you. Stay away from Oolong and Master Roshi; can't have them turning you over to the dark side." I murmured to Landen. My son was curled up in his pouch on my chest, playing with a lock of my hair. Landen swallowed nervously, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "You look perfectly fine, Landen. She'll be so happy. A little shocked at first, but she'll be happy to see you once it wears off." Bra piped up from my elbow. "Shut up, Blue, you'll make him even more nervous." I huffed, and headed outside, "don't listen to the perverts in the next room, and don't listen to anything Bra says unless it makes absolute sense." Bra shot me a playful glare as I left the pink house, headed for the Siren sitting in the surf. I wouldn't be surprised if Master Roshi and Oolong hadn't been ogling her from the window, as I'd forbidden them from going outside to bother her.

"Hey, Anya." I greeted pleasantly as I sank down to the sand beside her. "Hi," she glimpsed the happy baby in my arms and grinned, "Hello, little man." Yuhan blushed and covered his rosy cheeks with his chubby little hands. It was absolutely adorable. "May I?" She asked, reaching out to him. I nodded and freed him from his pouch. The little bugger was all too eager to be held by his auntie. I watched them snuggle for a bit, and then smiled, "Anya, do you ever wonder about how life might have been if Landen hadn't gone to France with that model?" She looked at me with a pained expression, "W-why the sudden subject change." I shrugged and looked at my nails, "just curious. Do you?" She nodded, still confused, "every day. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so strongly until I saw him with her at Java Hut that day. I was so jealous and hurt; it was all I could do not to slip something in her drink. He wasn't mine, but all I could think was '_mine_', and I felt so horrid about it. I had no hold over this man," My eyes widened, _this is new_, and I continued to listen, "she noticed me watching and she cornered me in the employee parking lot that night after I got off of work. Landen wasn't there because he worked the morning shift. She'd also seen our playful banter and assumed we were close... she didn't like that. She told me that Landen was hers and that I'd better keep my distance. I didn't know anything about this girl so I complied."

My jaw dropped, "you let her walk all over you like that?" Landen had edged outside and overheard her confession; he did _not_ look pleased with the actions his former wife had taken to make sure that he belonged to her and her alone. "How could I not? She was clearly what made him happy, and who was I to get in the way of his happiness?" Anya stroked Yuhan's cheek with her thumb, "He deserves only the best, and that wasn't me," she glanced at her tail, "and even if he changed his mind and left her for me, what kind of future could we possibly _have_? Even so, I'd take him back in a heartbeat." I grinned, "So, if he left her, you'd take him back, no questions asked." She frowned at me, "I said that, didn't I? Pan, why are you-"

"Aionia."

She froze and I gently took Yuhan from her. She turned her head slowly to see if her mind had betrayed her. It hadn't. Landen stood just meters away from her, smiling handsomely at her. "This is my real '_thank you_', hun," I whispered to her, "enjoy it." I gave Landen a meaningful look before retreating to the house to watch.

Anya's POV

My heart thundered in my chest as the man who owned my heart and soul sank gracefully to sit in the sand beside me. He wore a light blue dress shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts with no shoes. He'd never looked more handsome than he did when he wore light blue. The color always made his eyes and his hair stand out in such a beautiful way. I always had trouble keeping myself from staring too obviously when he wore the color to work.

"H-hi." He stuttered in his handsome voice. "Uh... Hi." I whispered at last, dropping my gaze to my hands, which were twiddling endlessly in my lap. _There should be rules about feeling this way towards a married man... Oh, but he's so handsome_. "W- What are you doing here?" Landen smiled nervously, "I came to see you." I bit my lip, "You came to see a monster? What about your wife? What would she say if she saw you now?" He shook his head, chuckling softly, "I'm not married anymore; haven't been for a while." My eyes widened, and I felt a flash of joy in my heart. "But why? She was perfect for you. She loved you." Landen fiddled with the collar of his shirt, "It took a while for her true colors to come out, and it wasn't what I thought it would be. I was nothing more than a prize to her; a grand heist. She only wanted me because you were interested in me, and once the thrill wore off, she... changed."

"But why are you here? I thought we were just friends..." I lied through my teeth, fighting the urge to break down in tears. He wasn't here to whisk me away; he just came to tell me that my feelings for him had only caused him pain in the end. To my surprise, he reached over and cupped my face gently in his warm palms, "She helped me see that my feelings for you were far too intimate for a friendship. Anya... I love you. I was blind to how you felt about me, and it only wound up hurting you and ruining your life," his eyes flickered down to my tail, and then back to my face. Pearls trickled from my eyes and I blinked to clear them away, "You- you love me? Even with," I gestured to my tail, "all of this baggage?" He nodded, "and it's not baggage, love, you actually look quite beautiful with a tail." I blushed hotly as he pulled me into his side. "I've missed seeing your beautiful face every day, Anya." I smiled lightly, "I've missed you, too." With that, our lips met, and we shared our very first kiss. I pulled away with a gasp at the funny feeling that had bloomed below my waist. _What's happening to me?_

Pan's POV

I gasped as a brilliant flash of white light enveloped Anya's lower waist, and then smiled, "My plan worked... now I need to get her some clothes." I placed Yuhan in his auntie's lap and went up to Marron's old room to find her something suitable to wear. "Panny, hurry up, the light's starting to fade!" Bra yelled, and I grabbed a simple sundress and rushed back down the stairs and out the door. Anya looked up at me, "Pan, my tail feels really strange..." I smiled mischievously, "that's because it's not a tail anymore." With a wink, I gave Landen the sundress, "No taking peeks, Mister. I don't care how long you've known her." His cheeks flared a deep pink and I laughed as I rushed back to the house; not wanting to intrude any longer...

Landen's POV

I carefully pulled the dress over Anya's head as the silvery white light faded away in a final burst, revealing a set of pale, shapely legs. Anya gasped sharply and reached down to feel them, "Oh my god... they're _real_." I leaned down and scooped her up in a hug, twirling her around over the sand. She squealed in surprise and pressed her face into my neck. I chuckled and kissed her on the cheeks, "Looks like that curse wasn't so permanent after all." I set her down and placed my hands on her hips to steady her. She stumbled slightly, but grabbed onto my shoulders to steady herself.

"I love you... god, it feels good to finally tell you that." She whispered, happy tears gushing down her cheeks, "I love you, Landen." I pressed my forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you, too, Aionia." She beamed and pressed her lips against mine in a soft kiss. I reciprocated in kind, tightening my hold on her waist. _I can't believe I nearly gave this up_. She pressed herself against me, molding her soft, curvy form against my own, "Mmmm... you smell so nice." I chuckled and kissed her hair, "You smell... _salty_... pretty salty actually." She huffed at me, "Of course I smell salty; I live in the ocean." I tapped her chin, "You _used_ to live in the ocean. Now, you're going to live with me." Her eyebrows rose and she frowned, "live... with you?" I nodded, "If you want to, that is." Anya beamed, "I'd like that. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." I ran a hand through her long white hair, "What do you say we head on home?" She nodded, "but I want to thank Pan first. She brought you back to me, after all."

Pan's POV

I smiled as the newly reunited couple made their way back to the house and headed out to intercept them with Yuhan perched on my hip. The adorable little guy squealed at the sight of his Auntie Anya and reached out for her. Anya giggled and took him from me, "Hi, honey." He patted her cheek and then nabbed a lock of hair in his tiny fist. "Yuhan, no pulling." I warned, and then glanced up as a rush of air caught my attention. Trunks came in for a quick, neat landing at my side and kissed my cheek, "Hey, I missed you two." Yuhan gurgled excitedly from his perch, and Trunks laughed lightly, "There's my boy." I curled into his side and smiled at Anya, "congratulations. Now that you have him, you'd better keep him, missy." She laughed and hugged him around the waist, "I don't plan on letting him go again." Landen chuckled softly, "as if I'd leave you again." Trunks grinned, "I see you worked your magic, Panny." I rolled my eyes, "I just brought them back to each other, but they did the real work." Yuhan reached out to Trunks and squealed indignantly. Trunks chuckled and took him in his arms, "Hey, little man." He giggled and patted his father's cheek.

"You guys should come out for dinner with us tonight. We're having a huge family and friends dinner type thing, and I'd be honored if you joined us." Bra said pleasantly, and I gulped, "I forgot about that. I don't have a dress for that place." She smirked, "No worries, I'll have something for you in about an hour. You too, Anya." Anya blushed and glanced at me, "Is she always like this?" I nodded, "You'll get used to it."

Bra was sizing Anya up, "You're short like Pan, but you're also an hourglass... I say a mermaid style, icy glacier in color, chignon style for the hair, and chandelier earrings. The skirt should be gauze, and definitely a one-strap on your right shoulder with ruching and jewel work at the left hip. Diamonds, perhaps." I sniggered, "That's Bra for you. Figuring out your size on site." Bra rolled her eyes and smirked at Landen, "You should wear a traditional tux with the coattails and all. And I'll find a faux white fur stole for you, Anya. You'll look _stunning_. Pan," she glanced at me, and I moaned, "You're going to wear something strapless, sweetheart neckline, drop waist skirt to emphasize your hips, and a butterfly hem. I think it's going to be a multicolor; periwinkle, lavender, royal blue, and purple. Definitely some diamond work at the hem and silver peep-toe pumps with jewels. Barrel curls for your hair. Let me go put in the order."

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Trunks asked, watching his sister speak fluent Italian to her personal designer through her cell. "Definitely." Landen smiled. "How about we take this back to the house, because someone," I tickled Yuhan's chin, "is getting ready to take naptime on his Papa's chest." he yawned cutely, rubbed his eyes with his chubby little fists. They acquiesced, and we made our way back home.

*At Pan and Trunks's house*

Yuhan was sleeping peacefully in his Grandma Videl's arms. My mother loved holding that little boy while he was sleeping, as it gave her free will to run her hands through his glossy black curls and kiss his cheeks. She loved him so much; Trunks and I have to be on guard. Between her, Grandma Chichi, and Aunt Bulma, there was a pretty good chance that our son would be kidnapped; with love, of course, but kidnapped none the less. All of them loved to touch his hair, and I completely understood. It was just so soft and silky...

"Mama, feel free to lay him in his crib anytime." I teased, relaxing on the sofa. "No thank you, honey, my grandbaby is fine where he is." She retorted, nuzzling his hair with her cheek. "Do you have your dress for tonight?" she nodded, "Bra sorted your father and I out a few days ago." Bra came in at that moment, smiling, "Your dresses should be here anytime now." I nodded, "whatever you say, Blue." She smiled at my sleeping baby boy, "I ordered a tiny tux for the tyke as well. He's going to look so dashing." I smiled, "I can't wait to see."

*That night*

I put my last earring on and took a look at myself in the mirror. The slinky material of my dress molded to my figure and the color highlighted my pale complexion. Bra had curled my hair into giant barrel curls that fell thickly down my back, save for a small diamond pin just in front of my ear. My eyes were coated in a smoky indigo shadow that brightened to purple, and then lavender and my eyelashes were popping. Bra chose a wine lip gloss with matching lip liner, and a small diamond pendant to hang just above my cleavage. The pendant was shaped like a rose, dotted with purple gems. The earrings were simple strands of silver metal with small purple rose shaped gems dangling from the ends. I grabbed my shawl from the bed and went to go check on the progress of Trunks and Yuhan.

"Aw, c'mon little man. Don't you want to look handsome for your mommy?"

Trunks received an indignant wail in response and I giggled as I entered the nursery, "is someone fussy?" Yuhan glanced at me and smiled. He was in the white tux shirt with a little indigo bow tie hanging around his neck. His tiny vest was also indigo, and I smiled, "we match, baby boy." He giggled as I walked over to him and proceeded to button up his shirt and tie his bow tie with no resistance from my son. He just there and giggled quietly. "You're a traitorous little thing, huh little guy?" Trunks asked as I tied his vest and pulled on his little pants. "Tell him, hun. You're Mama's little man." Yuhan gave an adorable giggle and shoved his little fist in his mouth. "Oh, Han-kun, I need to put on your jacket." He removed the fist and allowed me to wipe the drool off and willingly slipped into his jacket. "You do his shoes." I murmured, looking up at my saiyan prince. "But... oh whatever." He sighed and took me in, "You look absolutely stunning." I smirked, "Thank you... flattery won't get you out of getting kicked in the face. Put his shoes on, love." I left the room, ignoring his sigh.

*At Au Cygnes* **(A/N: I made this name up.)**

"Reservations are under my name, if you'd please." Trunks told the waitress, keeping an arm around my waist. I watched her eye him up quietly, thinking of ways to get her to stop undressing him with her mind. Bra; who was always freakishly on the same page as me when it comes to sick, _righteous_, vengeance, came up to us and handed our son over to Trunks, "he wants his Mummy and his Daddy." There was a faint tone of sarcasm in her voice as she turned to look at the waitress and asked with all the bubbliness of a new auntie, "doesn't my nephew have the most beautiful set of parents. Why, he looks just like his mother." I smiled and took the baby from Trunks, "Yes, he does, but he has his Papa's attitude." Needless to say, she didn't eye him up again.

"Thanks," Trunks hissed to both of us as she led us to the table, "I thought she was going to start mentally raping me." Bra giggled, "Anything for my big brother," and grabbed Goten's arm to drag him to their chosen seats. Anya sat on my left, looking stunning in her white-blue gown, with Landen on her left. Yuhan was on my right and Trunks on his other side. My family was here, his family was here, and the rest of the Z-Senshi was here. Needless to say, with so many prominent faces at our table, all eyes were on us. Dinner still managed to be enjoyable...

"Pan, I ordered you a slice of chocolate cheesecake for dessert with strawberries, just like you like it." I smiled at Trunks, "Thank you, it's been so long since I've had some." Chocolate cheesecake with strawberries was my _favorite_ dessert; had been since my senior prom, when Trunks ordered me some when we came here that night. The rich decadence melted on the tongue and was to _die_ for. I couldn't wait to get my hands on my kryptonite.

"Your cake, Miss Son."

I looked down expectantly as a covered tray was laid in front of me, and then the cover was lifted. I gasped, "Oh my..." there, resting on top of the cake was an engagement ring. It was a simple, thin white gold band, crafted to look like dragon scales, crowned with an emerald cut marquis style with two yellow marquis diamonds on either side. The scrape of a chair being scooted back caught my attention, and I looked up as Trunks grabbed the ring and knelt down beside me and Yuhan. I wriggled around in my seat to face him, my dessert forgotten.

"This is long overdue, actually." He confessed, glancing at our son, who gurgled happily. "It's right on time." I whispered back as he took my left hand gently in his own. "Miss Pan Son... you have been the light of my life ever since you were born. You've always been that sparkling bit of sunshine that brightened my day, no matter how bad a day I had at work. Nearly a year ago, I nearly lost you, and this precious little boy right here," he leaned over and kissed Yuhan's temple, "because of a misguided attempt to reap vengeance. I thought I would never get the chance to ask you this, and I'd been planning to ask the day everything went downhill, but here we are now, and I'm going to take this opportunity. Pan... will you marry me?"

I didn't realize I'd begun to cry until three tears dripped from my chin to land on the back of my right hand, glittering under the low chandelier lights. "I... oh my gosh, yes. Yes, I'll marry you." I nodded frantically as he slid the ring in place on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly, like it had been crafted _just_ for me. He stood up and pulled me into his arms, looking at the sea of diners who'd been watching non-stop since he got down on one knee, "She said yes!" Cheers erupted, but my eyes were only for my Prince. With a gentle tug, I pulled him down so I could press my lips to his. Everything faded out in the wake of our fiery passion, and I couldn't care less. I had the most important person in the world; in my eyes, in my arms, and I wasn't going to let him go. Not again.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath; every hour has come to this_

_One step closer..._

**And this marks the last chapter to KTS. There's only the epilogue left, which will take place three years from now. The lyrics at the very end are from 'A Thousand Years', a song by Christina Perri. Credit for the lyrics go to her, and the people who wrote the song. I'm sad to see this story go, but it must be done. On another note, I have an idea for a one shot that features Pan being kidnapped and tortured by a new enemy who attacked the planet. The one shot will have some rape in it, as well as heavy physical abuse. I'd peg it at about 6-8k in word count because it's going to be an all-in-one story. It will feature the kidnapping, torture, retrieval, aftermath, and recovery. I don't know what brought it on, but it's going to be up perhaps this weekend or next weekend, depends on how much time I'll have on my hands. Much Love, SukiChan12^-^**


	10. Epilogue: Pan and Trunks

**Omg, my epilogue is so long overdue. Let's get on with it, shall we. This is three years after the last chapter.**

**Start: April 16, 2013**

**Pan's POV**

"Come on, Panny, just a little more... you're almost there..." Bra coached, stroking my hair. Trunks was holding my hand on my other side, whispering comforts in my ear as I bore down; trying to rid myself of the little one that had inhabited my body for the last nine months. Thank kami it wasn't nearly as bad as when I gave birth to Yuhan, but I guess its second time's the charm.

I hunched forward with a loud cry, pulling my knees into my chest to help force the little one down and out of me. They were definitely fighting against me, trying to stay in the warm cocoon my womb provided. _Just move, darling... for mommy?_

Suddenly, the little bugger shifted down, and Bulma gasped, "The hair's definitely lavender." I sighed sharply, _so I'm not getting a second mini-me? Dammit all_, and began to push some more. I felt the shoulders come free, and then a soft, tiny wail met my ears as Bulma laid a wriggling, bloody mass on my chest.

"She's so beautiful, you two, and so _tiny_."

I could only gasp for air, shocked silent by her beauty. Even covered in blood, my daughter was positively gorgeous. I pressed a kiss to her temple and sighed, "My little Habika..." a flash of memory of the name 'Habika' entered my mind, and looking at her now, as Trunks gently cleaned her little face with a warm towel, I knew it was perfect for her.

"Habika?" Bra frowned at me. "It's African for Sweetheart," I replied, "and it fits her perfectly." Bra smiled and brushed a damp lock of lavender from her round face, "Faina would be a good middle name... but so would Aislinn or Amati."

_Faina means joyful, Aislinn means a dream or a vision, and Amati means loved... which one do I choose_? I frowned down at the little girl that was now clean and resting in my arms. Trunks bit his lip, and finally said, "How about Habika Faina Amati Vegeta-Briefs?"

**(A/N: Faina is of Anglo-Saxon descent, Aislinn is of Celtic origin, and Amati comes from good ol' 'Murica.)**

Before I could respond, the baby gave a gurgled giggle that made the both of us look down. "She liked that mouthful?" Bra asked, incredulous. Habi-chan gurgled in reply, and I kissed her forehead, "She likes it, so it stays. Hello, Habi-chan."

Bulma came to take her to be washed and dressed properly, and my heart broke when she started crying as soon as Bulma separated her from Trunks and I. My poor, tiny little baby girl. When I say tiny, I meant _tiny_. Habika had felt like a feather in my arms, and that had me slightly worried.

"Trunks, is she healthy?" I asked softly. "Yes, she's just really small. She's barely over four pounds." Trunks kissed my lips, "don't worry, love, she's fine." I breathed a sigh of relief, listening to her faint cries as Bulma washed the blood and afterbirth off of her with a heavy heart.

My maternal instincts screamed at me to calm her distress, but I couldn't move my legs. They felt like noodles after the relatively short, twelve hour labor, and I knew, without a doubt, that I was going to be bedridden for the next week or so.

"Mama?"

I looked up as Anya entered the room, leading Yuhan by his hand. In her arms, a little snow white haired infant with large blue eyes; the color of the sky on a cloudless summer day, to be exact, was cradled, watching us inquisitively. A second, identical infant was strapped to her front, and a third to her back.

Yup, Anya and Landen had triplets; two boys and a little girl. The little girl was Lani Panya, and the boys were Abriel Talen and Aden Levi.

**(A/N: Aden Levi: Levi means united, but Aden has no meaning. Abriel Talen: Derivative of Gabriel, Talen has no meaning. Lani Panya: sky; or heaven, small child. Lani's name could be small child from the heavens or sky. Panya also means: crowned with laurel, or mouse.)**

"Hi, Panny." Anya said softly, releasing Yuhan's hand. The two year old rushed over to the bed and clambered onto it, "Mama, where the baby?" I laughed and brushed his unruly black locks away from his face, "She'll be here soon, Yu-chan."

"She? Is a girl?" I nodded, and he made a "yuck" face, "Mama, I no want girl." I kissed his forehead, "Well, you didn't have a choice, and neither did we, baby boy." Trunks chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Sorry, little man, but Habi-chan's here to stay."

"And here she is..." Bulma announced, coming into the room, cradling a tiny wriggling pink bundle. Anya took a seat near the window, the triplets all sitting on her lap, a humongous smile on her face. Bulma lowered Habika into my arms and I looked her over curiously.

She had her Papa's lavender hair, but her eyes were a darker blue, closer to a light shade of sapphire. I could see myself in the way her lips curved, the tiny snub of a nose, and those long, curly lashes. Trunks was there in her slanted eyes, but they retained my more rounded shape at the edges. Those round, rosy cheeks were definitely mine.

"She's absolutely gorgeous. I think she's small because she's going to inherit Pan's height." Bulma said with a small laugh, and I shot her a weak scowl, "Don't make fun of my chibi tenshi." Habika cooed at me, and I smiled at her, "You like that nickname, little girl?" She gurgled in reply and I passed her to Trunks, who took her reverently.

Yuhan leaned over to look at her, curiosity in his midnight eyes, "Mama, she pretty." I laughed softly, "I thought you didn't want her, Yu-chan." He blushed, and I stroked his black locks, "come here, baby boy."

Yu-chan crawled over to me and laid his head on my chest. I nuzzled his hair and inhaled his sweet, baby scent. It wasn't quite as strong as it had been when he was first born, but he still smelled like a baby, because; in _my mind_, he was still _my_ baby.

"Love you, Yu-chan." I murmured, kissing the top of his head. "Love you, Mama." Came his sweet, little voice in reply, and I ran a hand through his soft hair.

Trunks was cuddling with Habi-chan, who was delighted to be held by her Papa, and made sure everyone in hearing range knew it by purring; something I wasn't aware that saiyan babies did until Yu-chan was three months, and keeping her tail wrapped snuggly around his forearm.

To me, she was letting the whole world know that she was a bonafide _Daddy's Girl_.

"Hmmm, looks like you have competition, Pan-chan." Bra whispered teasingly, and I shot her a look, "just wait until seven months from now, when your daughter is finally born. You'll be fighting the same battle as I, sister."

*Later*

Habika had claimed not one, but four victims before she was even half a day old. The first was; of course, her Papa, the second was _my _Papa and the third and fourth victims were none other than Grampa Goku and Vegeta. I must say it was shocking to see Vegeta smile at someone other than Bulma or Bra. Grampa Goku _always_ smiled, but it was definitely something new for Vegeta.

Right now, Habi-chan was making a meal of my right breast, furiously suckling at my teat. For a tiny little thing, she had one _hell_ of an appetite, and her huge appetite meant mild to severe pain for my poor boobies. Sometimes I had to pull her away in the middle of a meal, and she would fuss and growl like an angry kitten.

Growling was yet _another_ thing I didn't know saiyan babies did... but Habika's growl was too cute to be considered threatening. Nonetheless, when she growled, she got whatever she wanted.

_I need to invest in a breast pump, pronto... just wait until she starts teething... the horror_.

"That definitely does _not_ look pleasant." My husband said softly, caressing my cheek as he watched the little leech- erm, _baby_ eat.

"Trust me, it's _not_." I replied dryly, and then flinched as the infant picked up the pace. Finally, with a satisfied purr, the baby released the death hold her mouth had on my boob, and I quickly put it away before she sniffed out the milk and got hungry again.

**(A/N: Fun Fact: My older sister is in nursing school, and she told me that newborns can sniff out the milk that their mother has produced, and they're only human infants. Imagine how keen a saiyan baby's senses would be? Poor Panny.)**

Trunks took the little milk dud from me and rested her on his shoulder to burp her; the burping cloth was already laid over his shoulder. A few gentle pats, rubs, and words of encouragement later, Habi-chan released a burp worthy of a fully grown saiyan.

It scared the _living_ _hell_ out of me.

"Stop laughing at me," I hissed, glowering at my chuckling husband as he rocked Habika and cleaned her little mouth of milk, "it isn't funny." Habika's responding coo said otherwise.

Yuhan re-entered the bedroom and crawled into my lap with a soft purr of delight. "At least _someone_ loves me," I told Trunks in an agonized voice, hugging Yu-chan to my chest. He snuggled into me eagerly, his fluffy little tail wagging behind him, and I kissed his cheek. This was my Mama's Boy.

**Trunks's POV *later that evening***

Pan was out cold; Yuhan nestled into her side, purring in his sleep. His tail thumped against the mattress, and a smile spread over his face. That meant my miracle boy was having a good dream; probably about candy or something similar.

Habika was in her bassinet, sleeping soundly. She slept heavily for an infant, which would bode well for both mine and Pan's sleeping schedules.

My mind wandered to the horrible events just prior to Yuhan's birth, and my mood darkened instantly. If it hadn't been for Anya's advice, Pan; and Yuhan, would've met a horrible fate, and Anya would've never gotten the chance to reunite with her love, get married, and have three near-identical little butterballs of love.

Even though I knew that things would never go back down that route, Pan's pained, betrayed face flashed through my mind as I remembered the day she caught me "cheating" on her with Érchontai.

_Érchontai..._

My fists balled up, and I felt my ki beginning to flare with my fury. Even though I had killed her with my own hand, I still felt the vitriolic flavor of rage when I thought of her dirty, under-handed tactics that nearly destroyed both Pan and I for good. I felt my lips pull back from over my teeth, and a near-primal growl began to erupt from my throat as sparks of golden ki began to warp around my body. I hated that she still had this effect on me; this entirely _meaningless_ _rage_...

"Trunks... _Trunks!_"

A soft, firm body wrapped around mine, and I jerked out of the haze, looking down. Pan was holding onto my torso desperately, trying to soothe me. Her face was pinched in pain and worry, and I instantly felt bad for forcing her out of bed so soon after giving birth.

Pan grunted softly and let go of me, falling limply to the bed. I powered down and moved to her side, "Panny, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" She gave a feeble nod and moaned softly, "I know I shouldn't have moved, but I couldn't just let you lose it." She groaned and pressed a hand to her lower stomach, "Kami that hurts."

"Relax, Pan-chan... Kami, I'm so sorry." Pan cupped my cheek, staring deeply into my eyes, "It's _her_, isn't it?" When I nodded, her eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears, and I felt horrible for confirming her epiphany.

"Some nights I'm scared I'll wake and find myself a Siren again, and find you in Er- in _her _arms, living this- _my_ life with her while I'm forced to stand by and watch... Trunks, please... if this _is_ a dream, then I don't want to go back to reality. Don't let me wake up."

My heart broke as tears began to trickle down her face, and I began to kiss her face, "Panny, I would never-" everything went black...

_I found myself sitting up in a different bed, and I looked around frantically, "Panny? Pan?! PAN!?" A figure sleeping beside me sat up, rubbing their eyes blearily._

"_Trunks, what's the matter?" Érchontai asked sleepily, "Did you have a nightmare?" _

_My jaw fell in horror as she leaned in for a kiss, and I threw myself out of the bed, stumbling on the sheets in my haste to get to the door. I stumbled into the hall and ran down the stairs, trying to leave her behind me. I could still hear her behind me as I ran out of the house._

_The sensation of sand between my toes made me look down, and then I glanced back to the house, "A beach front property? Why would I want to live on the beach?" The sound of soft sobs caught my attention, and I made my way down to the shore, following the noise._

_I came around a bank of rocks... and gasped at who I saw lying on the rocks that were jutting out into the waves, sobbing so hard, her shoulders heaved with each one._

_Pan. My Pan was crying._

_I started to make my way towards her, but stopped short when I saw the rest of her body. _

_Pan's long, shapely legs had been replaced by a long, graceful fish tail, and her hair was much longer, trailing into the dark waves. Her tears were iridescent in color and a strange shell necklace was hanging around her neck, pulsing with different colors. My memory was piqued; where had I seen that necklace before?_

_I stepped on a piece of drift wood and her head snapped up. She started at me with wide lavender eyes, "Trunks?"_

_Before I could register, my legs were moving across the sand, and I'd taken her in my arms, hugging her tightly._

**Pan's POV**

_I gasped as Trunks' arms came around me, fidgeting slightly. Why was he here if Érchontai had stolen him away from me? _

_A flash of light caught my attention, and I glanced at it. The pale light of the moon was beginning to break through the cloud bank, and I began to push Trunks away. He couldn't see me in that state; it would kill me if he ever saw me lose it._

"_Panny, what's-"_

"_No," I cried desperately, "you have to get away from me, please!"_

_I wasn't sure how I'd gone from crying in Trunks' arms after giving birth to our second child to being a Siren again, but I knew he couldn't be able to see this._

"_Panny, what's going on? Please, just tell me!"_

_I shook my head and then threw myself off of the rocks, into the waves. No way would he bear witness to the monstrous side of being a Siren. Why was I a Siren again? What happened to our children?_

"_Pan?"_

_I whirled around to face the speaker, "Anya? What- why are we Sirens again? What happened to my kids?" She frowned at me, "Don't you remember? You didn't break the curse, and you aborted the baby when you made the final transformation."_

_I backed away slowly, "No, there's no way- NO! Trunks; we just had our second child, and you had triplets with Landen. There's no way we can be human one second, and Sirens again the next!"_

_Anya frowned at me, "Why are you acting this way, Pan? You lost the baby three years ago."_

_I grabbed my hair and yanked at it, "I don't believe you! This has to be a dream!" I swam down to the ocean bed and grabbed a sharp rock, "if this is a dream, then this won't hurt."_

_Ignoring Anya's scream, I shoved the rock into my stomach with a cry..._

I sat up in bed, screaming in pain as I clutched my abdomen. The door burst open, and my parents rushed in, "Panny?" Beside me, Trunks had sat up and was helping me lay back down, "Pan, it's okay."

Bulma came in and checked me over, "She's moving too much and it's disturbing her cervix while it's trying to close," she looked at me, "you need to relax, Pan."

My mother was soothing Habika back into slumber, hushing her little cries. "Mama, can I?" I asked softly, reaching for her, "I just need to see her face. Both of them, please."

Yu-chan looked into my eyes and I began to bawl, hugging him to my chest. He didn't squirm, just stayed there and let me draw comfort from his little presence. I pressed kisses to his forehead and cheeks, mumbling my love for him over and over.

Later, when I was calmed down, and everyone had gone back to bed, Trunks grasped my hand and kissed it, "Nightmare?" I nodded once, "I was a Siren again... oh god, Trunks, it was so _horrible_..." I tapered off with a sob and buried my face in his chest.

**Trunks' POV**

_We had the same dream_, I realized numbly, hugging Pan to my chest as she cried. I kissed the top of her head, blinking back my own tears, "Pan, we had the same dream. I woke up in some bed, and Érchontai was sleeping on your side... kami, it was horrifying. I ran out of the house, and I found you on the beach. You were crying... and you were a Siren."

"You hugged me, and I ran away... Trunks, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let you see me in that state." I pulled away and looked Pan in the eyes, "What state?"

"When the full moon comes out... Sirens lose all their inhibition and start hunting men... I eat men, Trunks. Well, I did." She whispered, ashamed. I reached down and cupped her cheek, "darling, that was then, and you weren't given a choice." Tears still streamed down her face, "I just want to forget that time. It hurts even now."

"I wish I could help you forget, Pan-chan." I crooned, "but it's apart of us, and it's made us stronger and closer than we were before. If you caught me with another woman, would you tell me to go fuck myself, or would you assess the situation?"

"I'd think first, because Érchontai played on my fear of you not actually being in love with me, because you're so amazing and I'm plain and ordinary. You could find another girl like me, short and curvy with pretty black, wavy hair and midnight eyes in just about any country-"

"But then I wouldn't have you." I cut in, "looks aren't enough, there has to be a certain strength to her, as well as will and confidence. She'd have to be _you_, Pan-chan, to gain my interest."

A smile spread across her face, "Oh... Trunks, you're so sweet," and she pulled me down so she could kiss my lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

That night, tremulous and fraught with nightmares and the birth of our second child, we managed to sleep peacefully, enjoying the closeness, love, and affection brought on by the new arrival.

I couldn't be any happier.

**End: April 28, 2013**

**And that is the end of Katara tis Seirinas. I might include an epilogue for Anya and Landen and their family, but this right here is the end for Trunks and Pan. Even if I do add a second epilogue, I'm marking this as complete as soon as I post this chapter, because the main couple's story is officially over. Many thanks to those who read this story and kept up with it as I worked, and I'm glad you liked it. I have a grand total of four main projects, as well as two sides. The main projects are as follows:**

_**Aionia Okeano**_

_**Stolen Miracles**_**: Though this is a joint project with V-ChanLSSJ, it is **_**very**_** important.**

_**Moments of Precious Fluff**_

_**Phoenix Rise**_

**My side projects:**

_**Fumetsu Mai**_**: I have a layout for this one, but I haven't put much thought into action yet.**

_**Shifting Sands**_

**Feel free to check them out, and give me some criticism or suggestions. You might see some of your ideas in future updates. Stay tuned for the second Epi. Much Love, SukiChan12^-^**


End file.
